Baby Steps
by prayingforanswers
Summary: Blaine has lived every day being picked on in his small town of Abawan, Ohio simply for being gay. When he finally decides to do something about it, he transfers to Dalton Academy. What will be in store for Blaine as he enter this new life?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

This is my first officially published fan fic. I've been writing fan fic about books I read since I was 12, so this stuff runs through my veins.

I beg you guys to be harsh with me. Tell me if things are off or if things have an odd pace.

This story is easier to read it you adjust the view to 3/4

This is supposed to be a story about what happened to Blaine before Kurt comes along, starting at Blaine transferring to Dalton.

Let's rate this T for things that will come up…

**I don't own Glee or any of the charters from it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

The cold water hit Blaine's face like a tidal wave. This was something he always did to calm down when he was upset, but today he was upset beyond words. In his small town of Abawan, Ohio, people weren't used to kids like Blaine. Unlike every other boy in town, Blaine proudly knew who he was, gay. They always teased him and made faces; he was mocked by the whole town. Why should they care who he loves? It isn't like he went around yelling about his sexuality, trying to convert them. There was a group of boys who were particularly mean. They were the most popular jocks in school who planned to make Blaine's life a living hell. Every Thursday they were particularly mean, and the violence and abuse has been getting worse. The only person who truly understood what Blaine was going through was his Uncle Kyle.

Now Blaine stood in front of the mirror gazing at himself. He was fairly handsome for a fifteen year old, but in this moment he looked like a complete wreck. He stood there crying, his black wavy hair as unruly as a rough sea. He wondered how people could feel so much hate towards another, and why they chose him to hate. In a fit of anger, unlike his usual self, he punched the mirror hanging on the wall. The mirror in response cracked in hundreds of directions and then fell to the floor where it finished shattering. He felt his knees weaken and he dropped to the floor with a thud, and he curled up into a ball crying more than before. This time the crying was accompanied with whimpers and sniffles only heard when someone is truly hurting. At that moment the bathroom door was opened and a women rushed in,

"Blaine, honey, what happened!" screamed Shelly, his concerned mother. She saw the tears heavily flowing from his eyes and held him close, rocking him back and forth.

"What did these boys do now?"

"Mommy, those boys…" his mom brush the hair from his glowing brown eyes, "they followed me home… and they called me names… and threw things at me. Why are these boys so mean, it's not like I'm flirting with them? They are just so ignorant!"

"Sweetie that's terrible! Who are these boys, I'll call all of their mothers! You're forgetting the power I have as co-vice president of the PTA!" Shelly said with such rage. A little calmed down now, Blaine huffed with small tears falling still,

"Mom you don't need to do that. These boys all go to my school, but it's fine, I can handle it." Blaine escaped from his mother's grip and walked into his bedroom. He pulled on a mocha brown sweatshirt over his tight white V-neck, and sighed trying not to cry again.

"This is the third time this month that something like this happened. First it was them calling you names, then it was them shoving you, and now they're following you home. Come on B you can't handle this on your own and you know it." , Shelly walked over to his desk, moved a few papers and finally picked up a small booklet, "I know you're not thrilled with the idea, but maybe going to Dalton Academy would be good for you. They have a zero bullying policy, and the academics are outstanding. There will be guys just as special as you, and you may find a special guy. Who knows, but you won't know until you get yourself out there." She smiled and handed Blaine the booklet and she sat on the bed next to him. He leafed through the glossy pages, everyone with pictured of boys smiling wearing the uniform of blue blazers with red details. The school looked like a castle, and the dorms looked just as cozy as his own room. Uncle Kyle had been the councilor there for two years now, and knew that the school was perfect for Blaine. He had been considering going for a while now. The tuition and boarding fees wouldn't be a problem for his family; they belong to two country clubs for God sakes! The only problem was that the academy is a half an hour away, but what if his mom was right? He could meet the love of his life, or at least make some friends that were just like him.

"Mom, call Dalton Academy. I think I should go. It will challenge me intellectually and I'll make friends and be happy for once." Blaine said with a nervous smile plastered on him face. Within an five hours Blaine was officially signed up for classes, and his transcript was sent over.

Since it was a Friday the headmaster wanted Blaine settled into his dorm before Monday, and his mother arranged to take him the next day. He fell asleep that night with too much swimming in his brain. Is it going to be hard, since he was transferring half way through the school year? Is he going to have friends? Will he finally meet someone who loved him for him? With that thought a small knot of excitement formed in the center of his stomach. All though there was so much worrying him, there was nothing more comforting than the thought of finally fitting in. The next morning Blaine got up extra early to start packing. He opened his closet and looked at the few clothes hanging. He was self-conscious of what he wore, because he just wanted to fit into school. In reality he was quite a fashion snob, and he coveted designer names and anything that was Alexander McQueen. There wasn't much that Blaine needed to bring, he was a simple person. His loves were music, movies, and books. The three suit cases, which were filled by noon, were mostly containing his whole book case. Each one of the books had helped him through something in his life, and each felt like an old friend. After lunch Blaine slowly walked through the house for the last time. He touched everything with a little bit of sadness mixed with anticipation. His room was bear, nothing was left except his tv, and a few papers and coat hangers sprawled across the room. Blaine made sure to open every corner and every draw to make sure nothing was left behind. As he left his room he took in every emotion that he had experienced in that room in the last fifteen years. On the way out, with his three bags and his guitar, a small trail of tears fell from his eyes. The door closed behind him with a pleasant little click, a sign that goodthings were to come.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Ok so this is a little short, but it'll get longer, trust me. Please Review and tell me what you think. Be as honest and brutal as honest!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic!

There is now going to be a schedule: chapters will be added Monday, Wednesday, and Friday anywhere between 5 pm – 10 pm EST.

Before we get started, I just want to say thank you for everyone. I thought this story wasn't gunna be this good and your support means the world to me!

More notes and such after this chapter! :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2:

The ride to Dalton would take them the rest of the day, but Blaine didn't mind. He enjoyed every minute he spent with his mother. Sons and mothers usually have a tight bond, but Blaine was an only child, which made the bond even stronger. Steven, his father, shared the same black wavy hair and shiny hazel eyes but they were nothing alike. As a matter of fact Blaine downright hated his father, because he couldn't understand how he could leave his family for almost the whole year. Steve's job was in LA, and he came home for a week every year, from Christmas Eve until New Year's Day. When his father did come home Steve tried so hard to do "manly" activities with Blaine. They would go camping or build things with wood, but none of these activities ever excited Blaine. He knew who he was since he was ten, and he hated that his dad tried to constantly change that. None of that mattered anymore, because he was leaving all of his bad memories behind along with his old life.

Most of the car ride was spent with the windows down and the music blasting. Shelly's blond, short hair being whipped around in the wind, and Blaine's skin chilled by the cool breeze as they drove down the highway. Their overly dramatic singing could be heard by every surrounding car, but they didn't care. Blaine's perfectly smooth voice complemented his mother's high pitch and always off key voice. Their singing stopped as they turned off the exit for Dalton. A fifteen minute drive from the high was the quaint town of Westerville. The town in essence was large, but it had a small town feel. Every house looked like a ginger bread house with their perfect landscaping. The properties were lined with picket fencing. It looked like it came out of a story book. They passed a small park with children playing on the swing set. The main street was the liveliest part of town, which was dotted with cafés and little shops. Two blocks away from the end of main street, was the parking lot of Dalton Academy.

They pulled into the parking lot, and Blain's heart jumped into his throat. The school appeared even more amazing in person. The main school building was two floors and covered in brick, but for some reason it looked more like an expansive manor than a school. The housing building was a half mile behind it, with court yard with a fountain sandwiched in between the two buildings. There was so many trees and flowers everywhere, they obviously took a lot of pride in their school's appearance. Blaine and his mother started to unload the car when a tall, handsome, red head walked up tthem.

"Hi I'm Todd! Head Master Peterson asked me to help you settle in." The boys said looking quite charming in his uniform. His orange hair swooped across his forehead, grazing his cat green eyes. Todd looked like one of those Italian supermodels that girls, and Blaine, swooned over. He was shallow when it came to looks in a man. Blaine always dreamt of dating a super model, and Todd defiantly fit the credentials. The smile on the boy's face made Blaine melt into a pool of nerves. When their gazes met, their eyes locked onto each other, and he knew from then that Todd was the boy he'd fall hard for.

"Hi, I'm.. uh… uh… um", stuttered Blaine.

"What he means to say is that he's Blaine, and I'm Shelly, his mother.", she shook his hand, "You look like such a nice young man."

"Thank you ma'am! Let me help you bring your things up. Your room id number 419, and oddly you're right next door to me. " Todd added delightfully with a flirty smile.

"Thank you…" was all that came out of Blaine's mouth. He was in full crush mode. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and he couldn't think straight. His head was swimming with thoughts of living next door to his new crush. Blaine defiantly just became a believer of love at first sight. The room was small, but Blaine didn't mind. Across the back wall was a bed, and on the opposite wall was a dresser with a TV on it. The other two walls had a desk, and on the other wall were a book case and a door to the bathroom. The closet, however, was twice the size of the bathroom, which came as a shock. The white walls were gave off a glow of radiance, and the warm sunshine coming through the window was cheery. Over the course of an hour, the whole room was put together. All of his clothes were hung up, his books were put in his bookshelf, and his bed all made. It was finally time to say good bye to his mother.

"Mom, thank you so much for doing this for me. I really think I'm going to be happy here, and Todd will help me get adjusted. I'm going to miss you so much!" Blaine said with tears filling his eyes. He gave his mom the tightest hug he had ever given.

"Blaine, I know you're going to make me proud. Just one word of advice, follow your heart in whatever you do here. I'm always a phone call away if you need me. Oh, and I almost forgot," Shelly reached into her pocketbook and pulled out an worn looking Dalmatian stuffed animal, "You left Spotty at home, and I know how you can't sleep without it." Blaine turned a pretty shade of bubble gum pink and squeezed his mother tighter than before. "Have fun, and don't forget to call me!" and with one last kiss on the forehead she slipped out of the room. Blaine plopped down on his new bed and snuggled his beloved Spotty, thinking about what was to come.

"Nice Dalmatian you got there!" Todd appeared in the doorway, "I have a teddy bear that my mom left me with too." "I guess it's a mom thing" Blaine laughed with a weight in his chest. He needed to stay calm, and be cool to impress this guy. He knew that he didn't want to say anything stupid, but he knew he was going to anyway. The nerves were taking over every inch of his body. "So why don't you tell me about this school. It's amazing!"

"How about I show you instead of tell you." Todd said with a flirty edge. Blaine immediately got off the bed and abandoned the toy, grabbed his coat, and met Todd.

"Ok well to start, this is Charleston hall. The first floor is the library and cafeteria. The food here is ok, I mean it's edible, but I usually go off

campus for dinner every night."

"If it's anything like my school at home I don't think I'll ever eat." Blaine was grossed out at the thought. Tuna surprise, meatloaf that were like hockey pucks…. Blaine as getting sick just thinking about it. Todd let out a giggle.

"Well if you don't eat you'll disappear! You're too skinny not to eat." And with that Blaine turned a shade of red never before seen on his face. Of course he's blushed before plenty of times, but never like this. They approached the grand staircase and walked down to the lobby. "Ok so not a lot of students board, because most of them live fifteen minutes away. So, there is only two floors for actual dorms. The first floor is freshman and sophomores, and the top floor is juniors and seniors. But, since I was assigned to be your mentor, you were placed on the third floor so I could look after you" _look after you_, the words rung in Blaine's head. Todd wouldn't ever want to go out with a kid he was 'babysitting'. They walked out the huge metal front door and they were in the court yard. On the walk to the school building, Todd told him the ins and outs of the school. They talked about uniforms, sneaking out, and Head Master Peterson.

"So basically he doesn't care what we do, as long as we 'don't disgrace the good old name of Dalton Academy which was established in 1850 by some of the brightest men of their age'." Todd said in a mocking tone of Head Master Peterson. "The one thing he's a stickler about is girls in the dorms after nine, but other than that it's cool. If you do have a girl over past nine 'cause you guys are busy doing 'home work' then just text me. My friends Adam and Wes have a system to sneak girls out without anyone noticing."

"But that's not going to be a problem for me, I'm gay." That last word was like a bullet, he feared how Todd was going to react since everyone back home who knew detested him for that. He didn't expect this school to be so down with every type of person no matter who they loved.

"Well glad to know your part of the club! There aren't too many gay guys here at Dalton. Counting you this makes seven, me, you and well five other guys! Maybe I'll set you up with someone." He said with a flirty wink.

"_Do I like him because he's so stunning, or because we actually have a_ _connection?" thought Blaine_.

* * *

><p>Are you guys enjoying the story right now? I think it's a cute story but it'll get better, I promise. I have some amazing things planned (well amazing in a twisted kinda way).<p>

I do all of this for you guys, I really do.

So review below and please keep supporting me and helping me along! :]

P.S. – Some little tid bits may seem a little irrelevant, like the fact that Blaine's Uncle is Dalton's guidance counselor, or the paragraph about Blaine's dad. These facts will become more relevant as the story progresses.

It's so weird to re-read this chapter, because I haven't read it in about a week. I usually write a rough draft down in my notebook during school, then go home and type it. The next day it comes to school with me where a few friends read it and edit it. So yea, I'm already developing the plot in chapter 4, while I'm just adding chapter 2. Weird…


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, so here's chapter 3! I think it's a little short, but it gets a lot established.

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this, it really means a lot since it's my first story.

I'm convinced that the pacing here is a little weird but ugh, there is so much that has to happen!

More notes and such after this chapter! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Todd and Blaine sat in the courtyard and talked for hours. Blaine wasn't used to being so talkative, but Todd helped the conversation long. They didn't even realize that it had gotten dark outside. The fountain babbled in front of them, and Blaine's eyes kept shifting from the fountain to Todd's perfect face. They talked about the small things about each other, like how they both share a profound love of coffee, and larger subjects, like their lives and how it was growing up gay. The more he talked about his whole life, the more Blaine felt comfortable about who he was.

"So, Blaine, why did you transfer here so late in the school year? It's already the end of April, and school ends the first week of June, so you came really late in the school year."

"Well my other school just became totally unbearable." Blain said as all the painful memories flooded back into his mind. The tears started to collect in his eyes, "It all really started when I was five. I was playing princesses and tea parties with all the girls instead of playing sports with the guys during recess. They called me a girl and made fun of me every day. As the years went on it got worse, and I stopped being who I was, hoping that they would just stop teasing me. I had no friends, well not real friends anyway. The names they called me were filled with more hate as more people called me them. This school year was the worst though. There was a group of jocks who made it their mission to make me miserable. They started to beat me up and even followed me home calling me names the whole way home. Standing up to them just made .everything a hundred times worse." Wiping tears from his eyes, "I just couldn't take it anymore so I decided to transfer here even though the school year is almost over. Plus my uncle is Mr. Richards, the guidance counselor."

"Oh my gosh! Blaine that's terrible! I couldn't even think about how it would've been for me if I lived in your town. Growing up gay was hard enough in a normal town. I can't believe that this was allowed to happen. Just know if you ever need to talk I'll be here for you, always." Todd then scooted closer to Blaine until their thighs were touching. A shiver went down Blaine's spine making his hair stand up on his neck. He was stunned to feel Todd's muscular arm wrap around his frail shaking body. His scent filled Blaine nose with cinnamon and pine trees; he smelt like Christmas, but better. Blaine put his head on Todd's shoulder, and in reply, Todd sighed a long content sigh. They stayed in this position for a good two minutes, until Todd finally released and stood up. They looked at each other, both of them candy apple red in the cheeks.

"Well, it's time to go in. It's already past nine, and I need to study for a huge physics test I have on Monday. You should get as much sleep as you can now. Once you start classes you'll get absolutely no sleep." joked Todd. They walked back in by side, with Todd towering over him. Todd was amazingly tall at six foot two, while Blaine waddled next to him looking like a hobbit at five foot six. In a blink of an eye they were standing in Blaine's room.

"Well thank you so much for everything" Blaine said with a bright smile.

"No need to thank me. You're actually really cool to talk to. I promise I'll come by again to see how you're doing." Todd reassured.

"Good night!" and with that Todd walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him. Blaine sat on his bed, his hands shaking.

He knew he had feelings for Todd, there was no question about it, but what he did question was why he felt that way about him. After all, this is the first gay guy he has become friends with. _Was it friendship or flitting?_ Blaine couldn't really figure it out, but decided he has to talk to his uncle soon before his emotion were completely wrecked. He scooped up his guitar and started to play. The chords felt so familiar in a place that was so new. They painted the walls with every emotion he was feeling and blended them together to create a masterpiece of musical composition.

"_Good night moon, I'll close my eyes, ok, alright and sing good night to the shadows on the wall._

_We were drifting through the empty street with weightless feet singing good night to the moon."_

The lyrics rang out through the whole room and out into the hallway. Two passerby's heard the beautiful notes coming from Blaine's mouth, and decided to see who it was. Blaine heard a knock on the door and immediately stopped playing. He jumped off his bed and opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Adam!" said the cheery brunette.

"And I'm Wesley, but you can call me Wes." said the equally perky boy with spiked black hair. "We were actually coming to welcome you to Dalton since Todd told us you're new here, so Welcome to the family Blaine!" Unlike Adam, Wes was more serious and well spoken.

"But when we were walking down the hall we heard someone who was singing and we came to discover who had such a heavenly voice." complemented Adam.

"Well thank you so much guys!" Blaine said beaming.

"We are both junior council members of the Warblers." said Wes

"Just in case you didn't know, the Warblers are the choir, we are kinda like a glee club, but a hundred times better." added Adam with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the clarification stupid, I was about to get to that." He glared angrily at Adam, as Adam's smile melted into a blank expression, "Anyway we want you to come out to the next meeting and try out for lead soloist. I know it's a risk, both on our part and yours, but we think you've got what it takes."

"Guys, I'd love to! I mean It'll be really hard to find a song on such short notice but I'll survive. So when is this?"

"Monday, so you only really have tomorrow to figure out what you're going to sing. It starts promptly at 5:30 in the senior commons on the third floor." said Wes.

"Well, we better go, Law and Order starts in two minutes and I can't bear to miss it again! Bye newbie!" Adam said as he quickly exited the room.

"Excuse Adam, he isn't very… mature and kind if a scatter brain to say the least, but he's my best friend so I'm kinda stuck with him. " Wes said with a sigh, "If you ever need anything Adam and I have the two at the end of the hallway. Well goodnight, and welcome to Dalton!"

"Thanks so much Wes! Tell Adam I said goodnight!" Blaine chirped as Wes walked out and closed the door. In one day Blaine's life and everything in it had been turned completely upside down. He hopped back onto his bed, and in a matter of minutes had drifted off to sleep. The next morning he woke up and got ready for longer than usual. Every hair, ever pleat, every little detail had to be perfect for when Todd came over. As soon as he was finished, Blaine opened his laptop and scrolled though his iTunes library. There were so many songs he could have chosen. Over the span of four hours, he had listen to and sung every song in his library, except one. When he sang the first note of that song, he knew he found the one that would snatch him the role of lead soloist. After he finished the song, applause erupted from the door

"That was amazing!" cheered Todd.

"Don't you know to know before coming in, you scared me half to death!" giggled Blaine

"Well I just couldn't resist, you have an amazing voice. Well, I came because it's kinda time for lunch so I figured I'd go with to go?" asked Todd

"Yep, so ready!" Blaine replied while butterflies took over every inch of his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Are you guys proud of me? Finally figured out how to fix it! Now your eyes won't bleed while reading it! :) But it's still a work in progress...

I hit a writer's block after the 4th chapter, and I felt like the story had no point, so I had to go back and totally re write chapters 3 and 4 so it would help the story flow better.

**So review below and please keep supporting me and helping me along! :]**

**Pass this on to friends through tumblr, twitter, facebook, or e-mail. Please spread the word.**

P.S. – I'm planning that pre-Kurt will be one story, and with Kurt will be another, and I may even make a post-Kurt or a future Klaine story making this a trilogy.

Lots of work but truly worth it…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is really a labor of love. I wrestled with this chapter, and changed it at least three times. I totally felt that it was taking too long, and I had to make chapter 3 move faster to push this faster.

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this, it really means a lot since it's my first story. Please spread this like Klainebows and glitter!

I'm just so fascinated with Todd, because I based his looks on a junior in my gym period. So it's fun to see how much Todd's attitude and personality differs from the actual guy. I totally played with Todd this chapter, and in my opinion he's even more attractive.

More notes and such after this chapter! :)

* * *

><p>They shuffled down to the cafeteria past many boys in their pajamas, and the ones who were dressed looked like they put no effort into their ensemble. Blaine immediately looked down at what he waswearing and panicked.<p>

"Am I overdressed? Everyone's in sweat pants and tee shirts and I'm in nice clothes." worried Blaine. He suddenly felt uncomfortable in his khaki corduroy pant and green cable knit sweater.

"Nah, you look wonderful. It's 12:30 and half of these boys just woke up, and the other half are just too lazy to care about what they look like. Well, I guess that's what you get for going to an all-boys school." sighed Todd. He had an amazing fashion sense, which Blaine thought was an added bonus to his looks. Boy's his age usually don't care enough to put together such amazing outfits. Todd stood in a super model like pose. His navy slacks perfectly accentuated his thin, but muscular legs. The tight white Henley stretched over his abs and an olive scarf graced his neck. They proceeded to wait on the cafeteria line, and their shoulders brushed as they walked into the door. This made Blaine's breathing go shallow, and his heart flutter. Their hands then brushed as they reached for the same tray, and they both looked at each other and smiled. Blaine was sent into a la-la land of thoughts of Todd and Blaine being a couple and holding hands all the time and Blaine never letting go.

"Earth to Blaine! What's the matter? You've been picking at your pasta salad and smiling like a serial killer for the last five minutes." Asked Todd,"Spill it B!"

"I rather not, but yea I'm totally fine." Blaine said with a slight shade of pink spread across his cheeks. He then became puzzled at the knick name, "Wait B? You decided to call me B?"

"Why is that so terrible? You have an odd name; it's one name and it can't be shortened into anything cute. The other choice was Anderson, but then that would be weird considering I kinda have a celebrity crush on Anderson Copper.. um … so yea." confessed Todd.

"Really, Anderson Cooper? There are so many great celebrities to choose, and you picked him?"

"Blaine, I'm going to let you in on something. And even when I graduate at the end of this year, I want you to promise me that you'll remember this." Todd turned a shade a gray and looked even more serious than usual, " It's a thousand times easier to have a crush, no matter how small, on another gay guy, then to have one on a straight guy. It'll mess with your head, because there will be a point where you realize that he will never love you, because you're not what he's attracted to. It's a pain that I've had to live through, and it's something I never want you to go through. " Todd's gaze stared not only into his eyes, but deep into his soul. He finished his gaze with a short comment," Your too cute to be treated badly, trust me, if anyone ever treats you bad, I'll hunt them down and kill them." and with that Todd winked his perfectly sparkling eye. Blaine desperately wanted to say something back, anything, but nothing ever came out except for a little squeak that made both of them giggle.

"Um, you ready to go? I've got a surprise for you B!"

"Defiantly!" The both got up and started for the door. "So exactly where are we going anyway?"

"I'm going to keep you guessing until we get there." They passed the school building, and they were heading onto main street. The pair walked stride in stride at the same pace. Silence lingered between the two boys as they strolled along without any interactions with each other except for quick glances. Todd walked with a poise and confidence that most men didn't have. Thinking about Todd gave Blaine a heaviness in his heart and butterflies in his stomach. There were just so many conflicting feelings. He knew he liked Todd, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure. Words couldn't sum up the feelings in his heart, and his stomach was in too many knots to sort it out. Cars buzzed by and people seemed to come out of every nook and cranny. It was quite different from the quietness of the streets surrounding Dalton. Todd then abruptly walked down into an alley. Blaine was too busy looking at the lively street to notice that Todd wasn't behind him anymore, and he kept walking a few feet. Todd reached the middle of the alley and realized Blaine was no were in sight. He ran up, grabbed his smooth hand, and pulled him down into the alley. Todd kept an iron grip on his hand until they reached a black metal door.

"Um… Todd…" Blaine uttered looking down at their hands intertwined. It was weird, because it felt so natural, but their hands didn't match up.

"Oh, um, uh, sorry?" he said instantly releasing his hand and turning burning red. "Um… oh yea. Well every Sunday afternoon my band practices here. I figured you'd enjoy tagging along. Also, I didn't want you to be alone. I couldn't stand to do that to you."

"Well Sunday afternoons I would usually be studying for something or reading, so I think I'm going to enjoy this afternoon out." Blaine said with a smile. The small room was white and the black lights illuminated everything, giving off an iridescent glow. Posters of bands dressed in all black covered the walls, and most of them featured a band covered in blood.

"So yea, this place is a little… eclectic …but I swear we aren't a death metal band. The guy who lets us use this room has a death metal band. Personally, I like Indie music, and that's what kinda band we are." Todd said with a proud smile on his face. "Um, here. " Todd put his gray peat coat over the filthy arm chair, "You can sit here while we play." Blaine appreciated his chivalry. The band started to warm up, and Todd walked onto their makeshift stage. They were all so tall and adorable in their own way. One wore nerd glasses and the other, another wore a V-neck and suspenders, and the other wore an over sized plaid sweater with skinny jeans. Blaine sank into the arm chair, surrounded by the lovely smell of Todd. The band started playing.

"_My violet eyes gazed upon the skies. You appeared to me, as if only in a dream. There you were, suddenly dropped into my life. Now I can't imagine a day without you._

_Fireside, fire light, let the warmth stay with me when you leave. You stole my heart and I want to steal yours too, if only I'll be given the chance to say that I love you._

_You've know so much pain, and so have I. I aim to shoot all of those memories out of your life. Wipe your tears as they fall, brake down those walls. Everything I ever wanted could be found in your heart."_

Todd's voice sung every note perfectly and the words sunk into Blaine's skin. After the song was over, Todd scooted closer the microphone,

"I wrote that song last night, someone inspired me..." he trailed off. _Was Blaine dreaming that this was all happening?_ For the next two hours Blaine sat entranced by the music and lyrics coming from the four boys. Even though the music had stopped, Blaine remained in a dream-like state.

"Um… Blaine, if you keep doing this, at least look somewhat interested in what's going on!" Todd joked with Blaine as he snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry about that, it was just so pretty, that I kinda fell into a trance…"

"It's ok, anyway you looked super cute." Todd said with a wide grin.

"Sorry to cut our day short, but I still have this huge physics test tomorrow, but I totally promise to do something with you after classes." They started to walk back into the alley. The duo waved and said good bye to the band and they were on their way. Things were a little different on the walk back to Dalton. Everything was a little more flirty; every word, every glance, and every gesture backand forth seemed to be with more love. They kept their eyes on each other, as if they were studying every inch of each other. This made Blaine's heart swell with confusion, which in turn made him feelsick. It showed on his face, and the pain was getting worse.

"_Why isn't this easy for me? Why does it feel like I'm drowning in my_ _feelings? Is this normal? Maybe I should talk to Todd about this… but what if_ _he doesn't like me? He'll think I'm jumping to conclusions and he'll leave_ _me! This isn't good… I need to see Uncle Kyle like now… or should I tell_ _Todd… shit! Why the fuck is this happening to me!"_

Blaine was mixed with bad emotions, and his inner duologue with himself started to show on the outside. He turned crimson; he grabbed his chest, and started to make a frustrated squeak sound. Todd immediately knew something was wrong, and started to panic.

"Oh my gosh Blaine! Are you ok? Oh my gosh…" Todd's face was pale with fear.

"No I'm fine really…" he tried to get himself together, but for some reason he couldn't. He felt as if he was going to just die.

"No you're not! Stop saying that! I'm taking you to Mr. Richards now, because I don't think I can fix this on my own." Todd put his arm around Blaine's waist to support his increasingly unbalanced body. This made Blaine's knees weaker with every step. They finally reached his uncle's office, and he collapsed into the first chair he saw.

"Oh Blaine! What happened!" his uncle wailed.

"I don't know he just started turning red and looked totally frustrated. This happened at lunch too. I would try to help him, but I think this job is too big for me to handle." Todd said with a scared look on his face.

"Well thank you so much, I think he really needs a good therapy session with someone close to him." And with that Todd lightly touched his lips against the top of Blaine's curly hair, kissed him sweetly, and walked out of the room.

"So tell me Blaine, what's the matter?" Uncle Kyle said, with a trusting hug.

* * *

><p>(The song in this chapter was poorly written by me… I tried to make it kinda Indie, but I'm sure I failed. Sorry if I did…)<p>

With each chapter I write I just feel like the plot is getting better, and I'm writing so much better.

I just love to see the progression in my baby, Blaine. I think he is well on his way to being the dapper Blaine we all know and love.

It's weird because I constantly work on this story, so I'm always thinking about it. I'll see a guy's outfit, or I'll hear about something that somebody did and I'll instantly think of how it would play out in this story.

**So review below and please keep supporting me and helping me along! :]**

**Pass this on to friends through tumblr, twitter, facebook, or e-mail. Please spread the word.**


	5. Chapter 5

_This is short but sweet, but I really want to keep to the Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule. I have a huge exam on Friday so I need optimal time to study Thursday, so I'm writing this at 11 pm on Wednesday so I have something for you guys! The things I do for you people! :) 3 :)_

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_

_More notes after the chapter:_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Chapter 5:

Blaine sat in his Uncle's office, warm in his embrace. All Blaine could do is stare straight ahead at the white wall in front of him, not replying to anything his Uncle was saying. All he knew was that he was not ok, and these feelings that were battling inside of him over Todd was not normal. He was just frustrated that he couldn't perfectly articulate the jumbled feeling. He was usually good at talking about his feelings, but it felt like he had hit a concrete wall. The tears were falling down his face faster than a dog after a bone. He started to feel agitated that he was crying over this stupid boy, and started to act uncharacteristically mean and closed off.

"Get off of me!" he hissed at his beloved Uncle Kyle. His Uncle whisked a few waves of hair from his face, and rubbed his back. Blaine sneered at him and his uncle went straight back to his desk chair and sat down. He shuffled some papers and finally tried to talk to Blaine.

"You know I can't help you if you're acting rude to me." Uncle Kyle said with a half-smile on his face. He had never seen his nephew like this, and he had seen Blaine in his best and worst moods.

"This is just all way too much way too fast. I feel like the last two days have been jam packed with too many new things and too many new feelings." The thoughts whirled through his mind, which made him dizzy.

"Well maybe that's where we should start. So Blaine, your mother told me to keep an eye out for that Todd kid. She told me you guys looked like you two fell in love at first sight." He said, and the words beat a whole in his heart. Now Blaine was really close to his uncle, and he confined everything in his life, every thought, and every secret to him. Uncle Kyle was the first person Blaine came out to when he was thirteen, and Uncle Kyle was his only gay role model in his life.

"It's just that….." Blaine hesitated. He ran his fingers through his black wavy hair angrily, turning it into a huge explosion of waves. The tears now clouded his vision, and made it impossible for him to talk. He opened his mouth to try to speak another word, which opened the flood gates and turned him into a teary, snotty mess.

"It's him! It's fucking him who's done this to me!" Blaine screamed as if he was in pain, "I am just so unsure of everything. I thought that I'd be happy here, but guess what, I'm not. I'm just so confused over my feelings for him." His uncle, unmoved by the loud outburst, passed him a box of tissues. Blaine used a handful of tissues to sop up the mess running down his face.

"How did you feel when you first saw him?"

"Well, I thought he was just so perfect, like an Italian super model. He was just so amazing. We were talking, later on, and told me that he was gay after he asked why I transferred. Things were a little flirty, and I was hooked."

"You started to like him after you knew he was gay?" His uncle said, slightly worried, but still with the same blank face.

"No, he had me at his first glace. He is just adorable and nice and respectable and cute and lovely and chivalrous and caring and… I think I like him… a lot." Blaine winced at the last words. He started to feel so much better now that he was talking about the jumbled mass of confusion that was on his mind. The tears started to slow down, and almost stopped except for the occasional fat tear that graced his cheek and rolled down to his defined jaw line.

"So what happened today?" The images of his days now seemed to pop up as if they were photographs in an album in Blaine's mind.

"We went for lunch at the cafeteria, and then he took me to see his band practice. He held my hand as we walked down an alley. Well, actually I kept walking and he stopped and he grabbed my hand and held it until we got inside and then… yea. He sang me a song he wrote, and the song basically spelled out 'I'm in love with you' in big neon flashing lights. We were flirty all the way home and then I had an epiphany which lead us this moment. " He fixed his hair and smiled slightly as the song Todd sang replayed in his head. Chills ran down his back; his first love song, and it was one written for him!

"So what did you realize?" Uncle Kyle's expression was blank still on his usual understanding therapist face.

"I was freaking out because I realized that I may only like him because he is the only openly gay friend I've ever had. I was worried I was just falling in love with the first guy I saw because I could. I just want to feel normal about this." Blaine said with a big sigh, his huge hazel eyes were now free of any tears and begun to shine like stars again.

"And why don't you?"

"I don't want this to be a fake love. I don't want that to happen to me. I'm worth it, and I owe that to myself."

"Agreed."

"But then again, he is the one who keeps making the first move."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"I'm afraid about falling in love with the first guy I see. I only met him, Adam, and Wes, so it's not like I know everyone. I just don't want to fall in love with him because he's my only friend."

"Ok so, let me replay this relationship how you've explained it to me. 'I met this guy Todd less than 48 hours ago. He has stolen my heart from the first moment I saw him. I've only grown close with him because I haven't met anyone else yet. I've spent almost the last 24 hours with him, and he is flirting with me non-stop. He has written a song for me and kissed me on the head. Todd keeps making the first move, not me. I'm not instigating this relationship in any way, shape, or form, I just follow his lead.' So is that accurate?"

"Very…" His face went white, and he started to sweat. Uncle Kyle had an uncanny knack of being able to read Blaine like an open book.

"Ok, there are some things very wrong with this already. It's only been 48 hours, and you already love him. Impossible, you don't even know his last name! Right now he's your only friend here, and that's trouble. He's trying to prey on your vulnerability, and trying to force you into a relationship. You two are moving too fast, and it's not healthy for you Blaine. You need to slow down and take baby steps with Todd. Get to know him more, and learn to really love him once you are better friends."

"How am I supposed to take freakin' baby steps when he is taking huge frog leaps? Like you said, we just met yesterday, and he kissed me! _You saw that right_!" His stomach fluttered at the thought of the kiss. The patch of his head were Todd had kissed had started to heat up, and he remembered the softness of the kiss.

"Well, you need to sit down with him and set him straight. Even if you're gunna feel uncomfortable doing so."

"Makes sense…" He knew it would defiantly be awkward, but he was up to the challenge.

"I just don't want to see my favorite nephew getting hurt. I just want you to fall in love, true love, and not just something fabricated on necessity and desire." He smiled at Blaine with a bright smile, and then sighed. "So, are there any clubs you're looking to try out for next year?"

"Yea! Wes and Adam invited me to try out for lead soloist for the Warblers. They think I have what it takes, and I'm quite excited for tomorrow. " he practically squealed in excitement.

"That's amazing Blaine! You'll defiantly get the part, judging on all of your concerts at every family get together." He got up off his chair and hugged Blaine again. "So, hun, anything else you want to talk about?"

"Nah, I think that's about it. Everything else is just dandy!" Blaine said sincerely. He hugged his uncle back tightly, and he kissed him on the cheek. "What would I do without you?" They were both smiling big.

"You would be completely lost, and still in Abawan I might add. Well, I have a meeting to get to. I already missed the first half hour to sit here with my favorite person." They hugged one last time, and Blaine started towards that door.

"I love you so much Uncle Kyle!" he sang.

"Love you too Blainey!" he smiled bright, and Blaine walked out the door and back out into the court yard. The air had become so much thinner and easier to breath. It had felt as if the world had been taken of his shoulders. He decided to sit in the same bench Todd and him sat in last night, and stare at the fountain to clear his mind. He became entranced in the babbling fountain, the noise soothed him and he blocked out the rest of the world.

"Hey Newbie!" greeted Adam. He was walking past the fountain when he saw Blaine and he just couldn't resist talking to him. Adam was known for talking to just about anyone about anything. It was rumored that he once held a conversation with a squirrel in the court yard for an hour. He was super goofy and acted totally childish. He decided to shove Blaine, and he snapped out of his trance.

"Oh my gosh Adam! Like what the hell man, trying to kill me?" he joked.

"Well you are the new kid after all! I feel like it is my civic duty as your superior to scar you for life in some way, and I think I just accomplished my mission. " Adam smiled. He took off his back pack, and took out a DVD. "Well Todd told us you were having a little trouble, so I decided to drive down to Best Buy and pick up this", he stuck out the DVD for Blaine to get a good look it. "Elf, it's a feel good movie for every generation, plus it's my favorite movie ever." Adam beamed.

"Amazing choice Adam! I can tell that we are gunna get along quite well!" Blaine exclaimed. They both walked up into the common room. It was already five and most of the boys were busy doing homework for Monday, so it was deserted. The room was homey and felt familiar to Blaine. The walls were pained gold with red curtains covering the windows. There were three navy couches arranged in a U shape around a coffee table. The couches faced an entertainment center than was hung on the wall. A sixty inch flat screen graced the wall and made the small room appear a hundred times larger. Blaine sat down and on the middle couch and made himself comfortable. Adam popped in the DVD and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch. They sat in silence during the whole movie. The silence was the awkward silence that proceeds when new friends hang out alone for the first time. When the movie was over, Adam decided to break the silence.

"So Blaine, um… well… I don't really want to bother you about your personal issues, but I just wanted to let you know one little thing. Not only are we friends, but we are a family. Welcome to our little family. Todd, Wes, you, and me make up this dysfunctional support system. I've decided to adopt you, because I really want to help you out since you're new. Plus you're the only one who wanted to sit through this little kid's movie." Adam confessed. Blaine smiled, he was wanted here by someone other than Todd. He officially had friends.

"Well, goof ball, I really do appreciate all of this kindness you and Wes have given me over the last two days.", Blaine got up and fixed his sweater, "You couldn't even imagine what the last forty-eight hours have been like for me. Thank you so much for actually caring about me. I mean Todd just dumped me at the guidance counselor in my hour of need."

"You're too kind newbie! Now get over here!" Adam decided to smother him in a huge bear hug. It was all so brotherly, and unlike the way Todd treated him. "You better get yourself to bed! You need to be prepared for the first day of school!"

"Thanks, dad!" he joked, " Good night, and see you in school tomorrow." said Blaine. He headed down the hall and towards his room. He was just so drained from the last two days that he didn't cared that he was going to bed at eight. He got on some pajamas, and slipped under the grey duvet cover. He fluffed his feather pillow, and a note fell out.

"_If I don't see you before school, good luck! Keep your head held high and be confident. ~ Todd". _He read the note with a smile on his face. The note even smelled like Todd. Blaine fell asleep after reading the note twenty times, cherishing every pen stroke. He knew that there were defiantly going to be some bumps in the road, but as long as he took baby steps Todd could be his.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading! Please review and share this with friends!_

_Finally fixed the formatting! :)_

_This chapter shows why I've made things happen quickly :) so now you guys can stop complaining about the speed and the formatting! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's so late! Family things got in the way of me writing!

It would've been up but there was a Darren Criss sex riot taking place on tumblr and then the Live Stream show happened, then Born This Way was released... so yea!

More notes after :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

It was 5:30 am, and the sun wasn't even up yet, but Blaine was. He lay in bed just staring up at the ceiling. There was an odd comforter of warmth blanketing the room. Blaine's mind was at rest which was a rare thing, his mind was usually overtaken by hundreds of thoughts. The therapy session with his beloved Uncle Kyle had been exactly what he needed. Everything just made sense now. He picked up his guitar that was laying on the floor, and cradled it. It was a deep blue with a shiny finish. The acoustic guitar had become one of his most prized possessions, and he never went anywhere without it.

His calloused fingers strummed the thin strings. Beautiful notes rang from them, and as more notes joined, a song was noticeably forming. When this happened he couldn't help but sing; it was a totally automatic process. He licked his chapped lips and took a deep breath.

_Sir shake my hand, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm not trying to waste your time_

_My name is miserable and full of regret but I'm trying to change that line_

_Up in my head are all the times that I've seen you and wished that you were dead,_

_But one by one they turn and point at me until I wish my demise instead_

The words flowed from his soul and out his mouth. Like always in the dorms, anywhere there was singing, a Warbler would track down the source. Singing was something common, but still they loved to watch or provide backup vocals. Adam had been up and was walking down the hall back to his room, and just like before, he heard the angelic voice singing and followed the sound to Blaine's room. He opened up the door, waved, and shut the door again. He sat on the hard wooden desk chair and soaked in the music.

_Because I head all the things that you say to me, to hold my head high and pick up my feet_

_But I think you'll agree I'm not quite ready to go_

Blaine glared at Adam with an "What the hell!" look, but all Adam could do was smile back. Now the chorus was coming around, but unlike in the first verse Adam supplied a beautiful doo-wop behind him, mimicking the electric key board's part.

_Cause we can look up, yea we can let go, yea we can let go of this tonight_

_Cause we are alive, and we're not alone finding love within the light_

Blaine was beaming at Adam who was now dancing has he doo-wopped.

_Without a doubt, I am full of hesitation_

_I'm positive that I'm unsure_

_That this disease in my lungs that is keeping me from singing is so lonely without a cure_

_Inside my heart, just a few inches over I could feel a stronger beat _

_It's the only thing that could keep me alive, _

_The only thing that drives my feet_

_Because I heard what you said and I figured it out _

_To hold my head high and just go about with a smile on my face _

_Because I know in the end the sun will come out again_

Blaine jumped off his bed with his guitar and started to bob around the room with Adam. He couldn't dance, and he knew it, but that didn't stop him.

_And we can look up, yea we can let go, yea we can let go of this tonight_

_Cause we are alive, and we're not alone finding love within the light _

_And I'll say I believe you when you tell me there is still a silver lining_

_Yea, I'll say I believe you when I wake up and the sun is brightly shining_

The music twirled around the room just as the boys were. They had totally forgot how early it was as they began to get louder and jump around more.

_Because I heard what you said and I figured it out _

_To hold my head high and just go about with a smile on my face_

_Because I know in the end the sun will come out again_

Adam took a breath and echoed the verse back with a silky voice.

_Because I heard what you said and I figured it out _

_To hold my head high and just go about with a smile on my face _

_Because I know in the end the sun will come out again_

Blaine really did enjoy singing with someone else, especially his new friend. They now pranced around the room mirroring each other's terrible dance moves. Their voices merged into one sound.

_Cause we can look up, yea we can let go, yea we can let go of this tonight_

_Cause we are alive, and we're not alone finding love within the light _

_Oh, we can look up, yea we can let go, yea we can let go of this tonight_

_Cause we are alive, and we're not alone finding love within the light _

They both finished the song by plopping on the bed. The occupant of room 420 opened the door and threw a pillow at them hitting Adam in the head. He leaned in the door frame, slouched over like he had just woken up, and his blond hair was standing up straight. The average sized boy rubbed his eyes and started to talk,

"I'm all for impromptu performances, but it's almost 6 am on a Monday, what the hell were you thinking! Well… at least it was better than being woken up by my alarm clock."

Blaine stared at the boy who apparently had no idea he was a new student.

"Well good morning to you too Shay, and thank you for your lovely present!" said Adam sarcastically throwing back the pillow. Shay now walked over to the bed and made eye contact with Blaine.

"Hi newbie! Todd told us, pretty much all of us, that you just transferred! I'm Shay!" The boy looked very professional and stuck out his hand. Blaine shook it briefly and opened his mouth to talk.

"Well thank you so much! Sorry for waking you up. "

"Don't worry, I actually enjoyed it."

"Knighting Gale here is just a mega bitch when he wakes up." Adam joked and he pushed Shay's shoulder.

"Adam I really don't appreciate this!" Shay stamped his foot.

"Why do they call you Knighting Gale?" Blaine thought the name kinda fit the boy. He had canary yellow hair and other bird like features.

"He's the old newbie. We call him that, because he was terribly homesick so instead of being a normal person he would stay up all night and play his flute." Adam said with a little giggle, and Blaine giggled too. He couldn't even imagine how annoying that must have been for everyone.

"Don't laugh! I was first chair in the Ohio state teen band ensemble and jazz ensemble!" Shay was clearly getting mad at Adam. He started to turn read and he scrunched up his nose. Adam shot Blaine a look of "Do something!". Blaine stood up and smiled at Shay,

"That sounds so cool! How about you wake me up sometime with your flute playing?" He started to walk Shay toward the door.

"It will be unexpected, but I will!" he beamed " Well it was so nice to meet you! Your singing was lovely by the way! See you at the Warbler tryout later?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" and with that he shut the door.

"I have to admit, Shay is an amazing guy, but he's a bit of a diva." He took a sip from his water bottle.

"He's nice, when he isn't throwing a temper tantrum!" he laughed. "So what the hell were you doing that you thought you could just barge in like that?"

"Well I am the captain of the soccer team, and I need to keep in shape. I go jogging around campus every single day at 5. It's a weird habit but if I don't do it I can't get my day started." He seemed proud of his exercise routine as he flexed his muscles jokingly.

"That's nuts, actually no, you're just crazy!" Blaine laughed.

"I know! Wes tells me every day!" he smiled big "Well I think you'll be fine for tonight. We have many tenors in our group, but your voice it just… there is just something special that those other boys don't."

"Um… thanks… still a little nervous but I'm sure I'll do fine. Now can you please escort yourself out so I can get ready? I have a huge day ahead of me!" He started to shove Adam off his bed.

"Fine B I'll leave. Oh, and I'm pretty sure your boy toy is walking you to your classes." He winked.

"What…" he was a little confused.

"Todd you idiot, he's like putty in your hands!" Blaine started to turn red in embarrassment, but before he could make a witty remark back Adam had already left.

He shrugged and started to get ready. After his shower he walked into his closet and picked out his uniform. He carefully put on his slacks, white dress shirt, and his blue and red striped tie. He walked back into the bathroom to put on his blazer. It was a magnificent navy blue with red piping around the collar. The Dalton crest was embroidered on the pocket. He put it on with a smile. He looked so very handsome and he was finally going to fit in with the rest of the crowd.

He was still early, so he walked across camps to the office to get his schedule. The cold air hit him as he trotted through the dew soaked grass. He took in the quiet morning. It was about 6:30 and class didn't start until 7, so most of the boys were either in the dorms or still at home. A few boy were on the opposite side of were Blaine was walking, but they paid no mind to him. The campus looked like a ghost town.

The doors to the office were pushed open and he walked to the secretary who asked for his name, and then gave him his schedule. US History 2, Gym, Geometry, Applied Art 2, Chemistry, Lunch, Early American Lit, and Italian were the classes, in that order, he had. He wasn't too happy about having gym second period, but what could he do? It was only going to be for the next month and a half anyway, so he didn't feel the need to express his outrage.

As he walked out of the building there was suddenly life in the campus. Boys all wearing the same thing flooded the school. He slowly walked to the school building to find his classes when he heard someone running to catch up with him,

"Blaine wait up!" Todd called. Blaine stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I'll walk you to your classes today so you know where everything is." he offered. Todd tried to intertwine his fingers with Blaine's but he protest. He stopped in his tracks and pushed Todd's hand out of the way. Despite his fears he started to say something he started to regret immediately,

"Todd I know you like me and all, but it's only been three days. I really don't feel comfortable moving that fast. For god's sake I don't even know your fucking last name!"

"Baker…" he said quietly, a little ashamed of himself.

"I don't want to say I don't like you, but I don't even know the first thing about you and the same goes for you. We don't know who the other person is, and that's not a healthy way to start a relationship."

"I'm so sorry Blaine. Really I am! I just … I don't know. I see you and I lose all common sense."

"Well honestly it's ok, but I'm not going to rush into a relationship. That's why I was flipping out yesterday. I wasn't sure if I felt s certain way with you because I really did like you or because you are my only friend here." he looked down at the floor, thinking that Todd would be disappointed in him.

" I can't believe I was such a terrible person… I can't believe I did that to you! I'm so sorry. " He looked into Todd's eyes which were filled with tears.

"I totally forgive you Todd, I really do! I just want us to start taking baby steps instead of huge frog leaps like you want to take." They started to walk in silence. Todd was hurt, because he understood what Blaine was talking about. In retrospect, he did see himself pushing Blaine into a relationship and he started to hate himself for that. He walked Blaine to his first class.

"Here is Mrs. Harrison's room. I'll see you after class okay?" but all Blaine could do was nod. He was still in shock from what just happen. Unfortunately for the duo, the same pattern formed. Todd would meet Blaine outside his class room , they would walk in silence to the next class room, and then Todd would leave him.

After Chemistry was lunch, and Blaine was happy to get a half hour of free time. He walked out of class expecting to see Todd, but he wasn't in sight. Blaine decided to wait, but after five minutes of Todd no appearing, he decided to go alone. He only got as far as the fountain when he decided to sit. He sat down, opened his bag, and pulled the other half of his bagel that was supposed to be his breakfast. It seemed like that fountain made him think, or at least clear his mind. Like before he heard footsteps and a familiar voice calling,

"God Blaine I'm such a fucking screw up! I'm so so so so so so sorry! I got a ride into town and picked up food for us." He sat down on the bench and handed him a bag with a Caesar salad and a cup of Starbucks coffee.

"Really it's fine! You don't have to do this for me. I was fine with my bagel." He said.

"Let me spoil you! It's the least I could do after what I've put you through…" he felt a guilty pain in his heart and Blaine looked him in the eyes.

"Really, it's fine! I don't want you to feel bad about it, because you're feeling bad now. I guess that means we're even!" He smiled and gave Todd a small and quick hug. From that point of they were closer than ever. It could've been the fact that there was a promise of a real relationship forming, but it could have been the fact that they were finally acting like friends.

There were two more periods left to the school day, and Todd made sure he was early to meet his beloved friend and love interest. They walked close to each other as they walked into the music room. They greeted Adam, Wes, and Shay. He hugged Blaine, wished him luck, and walked out.

"Oh la la! Looks like someone has got a man after three days!" Shay whooped.

"Knighting Gale don't talk. You don't know either of them. You have no idea what's going on" snapped Wes.

"Todd's the one who is madly in love with Blaine, and Blaine tries to keep him in his place." Adam added.

"You guys do know I'm right in front of you … right … and that's actually pretty accurate, good job Adam." nodded Blaine.

"Ten points for Gryffindor!" joked Wes. The four boys exploded with laughter.

"Hush, hush! Students take a seat and settle down!" calmly said the director. "Now I'm . I want this to go fast and smoothly. Now from the fifteen boys already in the Warblers, three are graduating. Now that means the five of you have to battle it out for the remaining three spots. The list goes as follows: Dylan, Shay, Barry, Matt, and Blaine. One of you boys will have the honor of being an underclassmen soloist. Ok, let's get started!

Blaine was a little nervous but he was sure in his song selection. He sat next to Shay, who by the looks of it was hyperventilating. Dylan was a short kid who was a little on the chubbier side. Apparently he was a freshmen from the gossip that was spreading through the spectators. He sang a slightly out of range version of "Umbrella" by Rhianna. He received few applause.

Shay was up next. He slowly waddled up to the piano. He looked very uncomfortable to the point that it was painful to look at his face. The music started and his nerves melted. Then he opened his mouth and a miracle came out.

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up__  
><em>_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough__  
><em>_How come we don't say I love you enough__  
><em>_Till it's too late, it's not too late_

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come__  
><em>_And we could make a feast from these crumbs__  
><em>_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun__  
><em>_So if your life flashed before you,__  
><em>_What would you wish you would've done_

_Yeah, we gotta start__  
><em>_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given__  
><em>_If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking__  
><em>_If every second counts on a clock that's ticking__  
><em>_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to__  
><em>_Turn it all around or to throw it all away__  
><em>_We gotta tell them that we love them__  
><em>_While we got the chance to say__  
><em>_Gotta live like we're dying_

_And if your plane fell out of the skies__  
><em>_Who would you call with your last goodbye__  
><em>_Should be so careful who we live out our lives__  
><em>_So when we long for absolution,__  
><em>_There'll no one on the line, yeah_

_Yeah, we gotta start__  
><em>_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given__  
><em>_If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking__  
><em>_If every second counts on a clock that's ticking__  
><em>_Gotta live like we're dying_

He looked so comfortable now, which was quite a drastic change from less than a minute ago. He even began dancing around the room.

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to__  
><em>_Turn it all around or to throw it all away__  
><em>_We gotta tell them that we love them__  
><em>_While we got the chance to say__  
><em>_Gotta live like we're dying_

_Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying.._

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to__  
><em>_Turn it all around or to throw it all away__  
><em>_We gotta tell them that we love them__  
><em>_While we got the chance to say__  
><em>_Gotta live like we're dying_

_You never know a good thing till it's gone__  
><em>_You never see a crash till it's head on__  
><em>_Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong__  
><em>_You never know a good thing till it's gone_

_Yeah, we gotta start__  
><em>_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given__  
><em>_If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking__  
><em>_If every second counts on a clock that's ticking__  
><em>_Gotta live like we're dying__  
><em>

No everyone in the room was up dancing and supplying backup vocals. It looked like they were in High School Musical or something.

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to__  
><em>_Turn it all around or to throw it all away__  
><em>_We gotta tell them that we love them__  
><em>_While we got the chance to say__  
><em>_Gotta live like we're dying_

_Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying.._

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to__  
><em>_Turn it all around or to throw it all away__  
><em>_We gotta tell them that we love them__  
><em>_While we got the chance to say__  
><em>_Gotta live like we're dying.._

There was a standing ovation. Some boys whistled and others shouted for an encore. He ran back to his seat and huffed contently. Barry sang a cheesy version of "Part of Your World". It was a train wreck because it was a job only a Countertenor could tackle, and he was unfortunately a base. Matt sang "Build Me Up Buttercup" and it was so perfect. It sounded like they were playing a record. Blaine was next, and he calmly walked up to the piano. He dragged a stool over and picked up a spare guitar that was sitting in the corner. There were already so cheers because no one had audition with a guitar in years. He looked to who nodded at him to begin.

_I met a man of two feet tall_

_This man was quite ambitious_

_In a world that is so vicious to us all_

_I said, "Hi," as he replied_

_He said, "Listen to these words_

_That I have lived by my whole life_

_"You're only as tall as your heart will let you be_

_And you're only as small as the world will make you seem_

_When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall_

_Just look on the bright side you're roughly six feet tall"_

He just stared at the guitar as he strummed it, just trying to focus on the music and lyrics. The crowd looked terribly happy with his performance as they started to sway with the music.

_I met a man of 12 feet tall_

_He towered like a giant_

_In a world that was defiant of his height_

_I said, "Hi," as he replied_

_He said, "Listen to these words_

_That I have dreaded my whole life_

_"You're only as tall as your heart will let you be_

_And you're only as small as the world will make you seem_

_When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall_

_Just look on the bright side you're roughly six feet tall."_

Some boys in the front row started to snap in rhythm, which started a chorus of snaps to follow and cheer Blaine on.

_I am a man of six feet tall_

_Just looking for some answers_

_In a world that answers none of them at all_

_I'll say, "Hi," but not reply_

_To the letters that you write_

_Because I found some peace of mind_

_Cause I'm only as tall as my heart will let me be_

_And I'm only as small as the world will make me seem_

_When the going gets rough and I feel like I may fall_

_I'll look on the bright side I'm roughly six feet tall._

He stood up and bowed. There was silence for half a second, then the boys stood up and started to cheer. They whooped and hollered, and finally had to calm them down.

"I agree it was an amazing performance, but calm down, you're not a pack of dogs!" the goup sat back down and Blaine walked to his seat, "Now everyone needs to vote for three singers, and pick one of those three for lead underclassmen soloist." The boys shuffled up to the piano to get a ballot, filled them out and silence, and handed them to . After five minutes there was a winner declared.

"Now everyone did an amazing job! Thank you boys for trying out. Ok so here are the results."

The room stood still, no one dared to make a noise. There was a lot of tension in the room.

"Ok, so Shay, Matt, and Blaine are now officially Warblers!" The room once again erupted in cheers. Hugs, high fives, and congratulations were being showered upon the three boys.

"The soloist is…" Todd had walked in and sat down, which distracted ," Todd really? Do I have to kick you out again?"

"I'm here to support Blaine and Shay!"

"Fine! Ok, so where was I?" was downright confused. He had to be at least 72, and he was going senile. He forgot everything, was distracted by everything, and was easily confused.

"THE SOLOIST" everyone yelled.

"Oh, yea! Ok so the soloist is…" Someone's phone started to ring. Everyone's eyes glared at Adam who's phone was still happily singing. "Now , you know you're not allowed to have your phone out in school!" he yelled.

"Um , this is an after school activity!" Adam protested.

"Well I still don't want to see phones out! You're still in the school building, therefore no phones!"

"Can we just get back to who the soloist is?" Wes added slightly annoyed, as was everyone else in the room.

"The soloist is Blaine!" The boys all tackled Blaine with praise. He fought his way out with cheers and copious amounts of "thank yous". He thudded into Todd who hugged him.

"Well congrats soloist!" He said cheerily.

"Thanks, but I honestly want to get out of here."

"Well the meeting is over so go before tries to have a talk with you, because that'll last hours!" warned Wes.

"Hey Wes, you Shay and Adam meet us in my room, I've got a surprise!"

Blaine's stomach was filled with butterflies over the surprise.

* * *

><p>So tired from lack of sleep... sorry if there are a lot of errors...<p>

& sorry if I made the winner of the soloist spot obvious, but I forced to drag it out for way too long to make up for it...

Oh, and read my new story "Shattered Glass", it's about everyone's favorite character, Karofsky!

.net/s/6922572/1/Shattered_Glass

P.s. I'm running on less then three hours of sleep. I have read Dalton again and I gave up on this story, but then my friend forced me to re read my story, and I fell in love with it. Shay came to me in a dream where I was at a mall and i met him... weird I know but he wouldn't let me be until i made him an actual character.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm S.C., the author of this fan fic.

I first want to apologize for how sloppy Chapter 6 is. I was sick, plus I was working on three hours of sleep, and I was feeling terrible that I hadn't followed the posting schedule. So just for you guys I'm spending my nights during my spring break writing and revising chapters so I have a stock pile of them ready to go.

For some reason, I always hit a writer's block when it comes to this story. I could sit and stare at the blank word document for hours and not think of anything, but then as soon as I stop thinking about the plot I get an idea. What also doesn't help is the fact that I reread "Dalton" by CPCoulter, and then I started to feel like my story was complete crap compared to hers. Yes it totally is crap compared to her writing, but she's a different caliber of writer. Plus you guys keep coming back to read "Baby Steps" so that warms my heart! :)

Important note: I am changing the schedule for the update of new chapters. We will be changing to a Tuesday only schedule effective immediately. Chapters will only be released on Tuesdays now. In doing so, I can ensure better written and revised chapters while not failing out of high school! 

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Enjoy!

More notes after!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Todd and Blaine walked together back to the dorms. Blaine was still very excited about being inducted into the Warblers and being chosen to be the lead underclassmen soloist.

"You do know I came for your audition? Wes texted me when to come so I could get your surprise together. I was actually standing in the doorway a little out of view. I just wanted to hear you sing." He smiled bright at the shorter boy.

"Really? Well thank god you hid yourself. I would've been a mess if you were standing there!" he blushed, and giggled a little. When Blaine was around Todd all he could do was smile, giggle, and blush at every little thing. He looked like a little child, but he didn't care because he was in love with someone who loved him back.

"Why do you think I was hiding? I must be the reason why you got inducted." Joked Todd.

"Ha ha, very funny! So what's the surprise anyway?" Blaine questioned. Todd stroked Blain's jelled down waves, and laughed.

"Don't I always do something amazing for you when I say I have a surprise? Just relax; I know you're going to love it!" Todd pushed open the doors to the dormitory, "But first I want you to meet someone. Well this isn't part of the surprise, but yea…" They two boys walked up the curvy flight of oak stairs and stopped at the first room on the left. He knocked a pattern onto the door. There was a pattern that was knocked back in reply and he walked in, dragging Blaine with him.

"Hello there Weasel!" greeted Todd messing up the boy' short brown hair. The boy put his book down and smiled at Todd.

"Why isn't it Todd" his eyes grew big at the sight of Blaine who stood so close to Todd, they looked like they were one person. "And is that Blaine? The darling boy with 'The most adorable wavy hair and perfect jaw bone'?" the boy imitated, laughing so hard he was tearing. Both Blaine and Todd turned fire engine red, which only made the hysterical boy laugh even harder. Todd walked up to him and slapped him on the back of his head, and the laughing stopped automatically. He stopped and looked at Todd mischievously,

"Hey Blaine, do you know your boyfriend abuses people? Did you see how has assaulted me! It's a crime, I say!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Snapped the duo in unison. _At least not yet…_ they both thought. Now their cheeks were the shade of a ripened apple.

"Oh shut up! Blaine, this is Raiden. I call him Weasel, because my bike was stolen, and when I tracked it down, he had it. He likes to steal things." He said with a disappointed huff.

"It's more of a fading impulse, yah know, the therapy session and the medication has been helping tons."

"Oh and he's kind of a magician. If you ever need anything ask him, he always has something in here you're eventually going to need, but it comes at a price." He chuckled.

"Well I honor the bartering system and fair trade. Is that such a crime? I'm also the source for any gossip you want. For some reason I have a sixth sense. I have a thing for gossip." Raiden smiled.

"We have Wes, who's the resident Papa Bear, we have Adam, the class clown, we have Shay, the drama queen, and we have Raiden, the resident nut job and full time weirdo." Todd said joking fondly about all of his friends "This makes up the small group of people we hang out with. We are knick named the Fearless Five, but now you make six so we need a new name…" he trailed off in thought over a new name.

"Now that I can get a word in," he glared at the two boys, "Nice to meet you Raiden! Aren't you in my Italian class?"

"Yea I fall asleep in that class all the time. I don't need to take that class, I can speak fluent Italian. I even have a summer home there! It was either take that or take another gym class, so you know my obvious choice!" Summer house in Italy, impressive. The only place he had a summer home was in Michigan on the lake, and he couldn't compete with that. At that moment Todd's phone buzzed and he checked it.

_Ok, in our room waiting for you guys! Hurry up! ~ W_

"Sorry to break up this little chat about Italian class, but me and Blaine need to get going! See you tomorrow Raiden!" he waved as he walked out the door.

"See you in Italian!" Blaine called as he was being dragged out of the room and up another flight of steps to their floor. They walked into Todd's room and Blaine couldn't contain his excitement. There was a stack of pizzas, many cups of Starbucks coffee and boxes of Snow Caps. His eyes then landed on the stack of Harry Potter DVDs sitting on top of the DVD player. He squealed in delight and hugged Todd tight. Todd laughed and hugged him rubbing his back.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This is amazing! You really do listen when we talk!" Blaine said as he took off his blazer and tie and threw them on his desk.

"You're surprised that I listened? Isn't that my job? Well I'm glad you like it! It's a 'Sorry I was a jerk' and 'Congrats' party rolled into one." He couldn't stop smiling over how happy Blaine was. Todd was still standing in the door way when the crew showed up.

"Pizza!" cheered Adam as he ran straight for the boxes.

"You are just so sweet!" said Shay with a smile.

"You must really like him. I've never seen you like this, even with your last boyfriend." Wes said.

"It's just… I'm not sure…" Todd stuttered, "He's just so different than anyone I've ever met. I mean, look at him it's totally worth all the trouble." They looked over at Blaine who was talking and laughing with the boys who were talking about the Warblers. Blaine's cheeks were still pink and a wide smile was plastered on his face.

"If you break Blaine's heart I may just have to break your pretty little face. As your so called 'Papa Bear' I feel protective over him. He's just so innocent and curious about everything." Wes said, with a more serious than usual face.

"If I ever hurt him I give you full permission to kill me." Todd said with a laugh. By now the boys were all settled in, eating pizza and drinking coffee. Blaine made himself comfortable lying down on the rug with Todd's comforter. He was drinking in the smell of Todd and butterflies cascaded into his stomach. He felt more comfortable and more in control of the relationship, and he didn't mind that all he could think of was Todd and his name swam through his veins.

Todd popped in the first Harry Potter movie and sat down with Blaine. He looked around the room, Wes , Adam, and Shay managed to all fit on his bed without killing each other. There was finally a sense of peace in his world, and in Blaine's as well. Somehow, even though it was only 5 in the afternoon when they started the movie, everyone fell asleep by the end of the first movie. It was only 8 o'clock, but Todd felt the need to kick everyone out.

"I'm sorry sleeping beauties, but you need to go." Screamed Todd. All three boys woke up at once, still groggy from their cat naps, "Now it's 8 o'clock, but I'm only making you leave because you all have homework to do, and I don't want to hear you complain about how you couldn't get it done." Said Todd sternly.

"God, calm yourself down. "Whined Adam as he got up and fixed his blazer.

"Shut up, don't you see Blaine's sound asleep? Don't wake him up Adam!" Scolded Wes.

"Thank you for feeding us! Oh, and tell Blaine we said congrats!" smiled Shay.

"Oh, and take whatever pizza is left to Raiden, he saw me carrying these to my room and nearly jumped me for them." He laughed. The boys quickly walked around Blaine who was sleeping, picked up the pizzas, and left.

Todd quickly cleaned the room up and sunk back underneath the covers with Blaine. All he could do was stare at how beautiful he was. There was no other word for it. Of course he was hot by most people's standards, but in Todd's mind the only word for it was beauty. He watched his eye lids flutter and his nose wrinkle with every breath. He just wanted to put his arm around him, but he didn't. He just remained two inches away, lying on top of the blanket while Blaine lay under it. Todd had very good intentions of waking him up before curfew, but he fell asleep before he could wake Blaine up.

Blaine had awakened at 2 am expecting to be in his own room, but when he opened his eyes he quickly realized he was still on the floor of Todd's room. He was ok with it, even though he was a little confused how they overlooked the fact that he was missing during nightly room checks. The slightly confused boy looked over to the giant sleeping softly next to him still on top of the covers. He watched his abs and rib cage move up and down with every breath. He smiled at just how perfect he looked. Blaine reached out and started to trace circles and other shapes into his palm. The cold radiating from his hand made him feel guilty that he took the entire blanket. He got up quietly and grabbed a quilt off the edge of Todd's bed and covered the freezing boy. He then went back under the covers and fell asleep again.

The alarm clock was screaming its head off at 6 am. The pair woke up intertwined; Todd's arm was around Blain's waist and they were facing each other.

"Hello? Well this is awkward…" stammered Todd as he pulled his arm back to his side.

"Just a little…" Blaine said as he scooted back a foot. "What exactly happened last night?" he questioned.

"Well like a half hour into the first movie everyone fell asleep. I woke up at 8, kicked the boys out so they could do their homework, and put in the second movie." He huffed, "I swear I was going to wake you up so you could be back for curfew, but I had fallen asleep again. And now we are here!"

"It's ok you didn't wake me up. It was fun, even though I slept most of the time. I really did appreciate it." He stood as, and the giant followed him. Blaine hugged him tightly, and then left the room with his tie and blazer in hand. He was just awe struck about the whole night and how nice Todd was being. _I guess Uncle Kyle was right, I confronted him about my feelings and no we're even closer__**…**_

Blaine scurried back next door to his room before anyone could see him. He opened his door and let out a small scream at what was waiting for him. Shay, Wes, Adam, and Raiden were all sitting on his bed eagerly awaiting his arrival. At once they jumped off the bed to greet the short boy.

"Tell us everything!" said Shay jumping up and down. They formed a circle around Blaine so he couldn't escape their questioning. Blaine, who was still shocked over what happened, kept trying to get out of the ring of people. They just stood there as solid as a stone wall.

"Nothing happened! You know Todd wouldn't have done anything crazy!" yelled Wes, trying to calm down the other three boys who wanted to know all the gossip.

"Well you never know, he is overly crazy for Blaine! He might have acted on impulse." Added Adam. The boys stopped their yammering and stared at Adam with wide doe eyes. He was right, it _had_ happened before. They all had the same flash back to what had happened just two years ago. Pandemonium then started to erupt out of fear of Todd. They didn't want to see someone as fragile as Blaine to be hurt.

"Holy shit you're right! If he touched you I'll beat him up for you! Unless that's what you wanted, then I'll… um congratulate you guys?" Raiden obviously was ready to go after Todd.

"Yea really we'll all go over there and strangle his frail neck! And fancy pants over here will watch or stand guard or something." Adam said. All the boys were straight faced and serious.

"Come on guys! I'd kick him in the nuts or something helpful like that! But what happened! Either someone's going to die over what happened, or we'll just heckle you guys to be together. You pick!"

Blaine finally pushed his way out of the crowd of guys. The testosterone level in the room was off the chart, and Blaine had to calm them down. He sat on his bed and huffed.

"Can you all calm the fuck down?" He screamed at the boys. They instantly eased up their tense shoulders. "Nothing happened that I didn't approve of. Actually nothing happened at all! I fell asleep on him floor, and he fell asleep too. I didn't care, and he was a gentleman about it too. He didn't try anything funny, I slept under the blanket and he froze sleeping on top of the blanket. He was careful not to cross any boundaries…" he said, but he was cut off by Wes.

"See I told you idiots nothing happened."

"That's disappointing." Smirked Shay. Adam and Raiden shook their heads and agreed.

"Well we did…" mumbled Blaine.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!" yelled the group of boys, half with excitement and half with worry.

"Can you not do this every time I mention Todd? God, well if you must know when I woke up he had his arm around my waist, but he didn't do it intentionally! Can you not kill the poor kid over this? You guys need to focus on your on relationships, or lack thereof." Blaine chuckled. They boys didn't find it too funny. Wes so down next to Blaine and put his Blaine's back.

"Blaine, really you're part of our family now. You're kind of like our baby brother and our job is to protect you. So naturally as the papa bear I am, and the older brothers they are, we won't hesitate to beat someone up if they mess with you." He smiled.

"Even if that means beating up Todd!" added Adam.

"Wes has already warned your boyfriend too, and he gave us permission to kill his ass if he hurts you." Raiden joked and started to punch his palm imitating what he'd to Todd's face.

"Ok, really, he's not my boyfriend!" laughed Blaine. He turned pink at the word," _boyfriend... that sounds nice." _he thought.

"Well not yet at least!" added Shay. Blaine didn't reply because he agreed with what Shay said who heartedly. He got off of his bed and spread his arms out, the boys all tackled him in a group hug.

"Thanks guys so much. You are all huge pains in the ass, but I love you guys!" He mumbled still hugging them. They all let go with a chorus of endearing words and smiles. "Now go plague Todd with all the questions, and let me get ready."

"Don't worry, we going there next!" Adam said with a mischievous smile. Adam and Raiden shared the same smile, and they both looked at each other and nodded. They ran out of the room and they heard Todd's door open and then slam shut, followed by a muffled yelp and a bang.

"Don't kill Todd, Blaine's gunna need him later!" Shay winked at Blaine and ran into Todd's room.

"Well, I got to go make sure they don't kill Todd! See you later Blaine!" Wes ran after Shay, and closed the door behind him.

"_Wow, I went from having no friends, to having a family and a guy who likes me…" _he thought as he stared at the closed door. He quickly took a shower and got ready. He kept replaying the events that had happened in the last twenty four hours. So many amazing things had happened to him and thinking about them made him start to cry. The tears started to fall as he gelled his wavy mocha hair, and he laughed. He was being stupid for crying and even more stupid for laughing at himself. A knock came from the door, and Blaine slowly walked to the door and opened it. Todd was standing there, and he smiled.

"You know you look so pretty when you cry?" he whipped the tears that were still sitting on Blaine's cheek. He grabbed Blain's red canvass messenger and handed it to the boy who was just beaming from the compliment, "Come on, if we don't hurry we'll be late to first period."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Thank you once again for reading!

Sorry it's so short compared to chapter 6. The lack of songs shortened it by 5 pages.

Please feel free to check out my other story "Shattered Glass" which just started.

Side note: It's funny, but Raiden wasn't originally a character. I thought him up in a day dream, and like Shay he wouldn't leave me alone. He's the crazy that the story needs. I'm pretty much in love with him and I think you'll be happy with what I do with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm S.C., the author of this fan fic.

You may notice that the opening scene of this chapter is exactly the same thing as "Early Morning Rush", because it is. I wrote this first, but as I reread it, I noticed if I changed the names it would be an equally cute Klaine moment.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Enjoy!

More notes after!

**_PLEASE LISTEN TO ALL OF THE SONGS BEFORE YOU READ!_**

**_Happy by Never Shout Never_**

**_I'll Be There For You by Rembrants_**

**_Weightless by All Time Low_**

**_Poppin' Champagne by All Time Low_**

**_Coffee Shop Sound Track by All Time Low_**

**_Did You Wrong by The Clik Clik_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Todd and Blaine rushed down the two flights of steps and out of the big front door. Their strides were larger than usual as their rubber soled dress shoes hit the pavement. It was usually a five minute walk from Charleston Hall to Weston Hall. Blaine looked down at his watch nervously.

"We're never gunna make it. We have three minutes!" he said panicked. It was only his second day of classes and he was not about to be late.

"A challenge, yes, but we'll make it. Here." Todd put out his hand, and Blaine intertwined his fingers in Todd's. His had felt warm and reassuring in Blaine's. Todd look down at him and winked, and he proceeded to pick up the already fast pace to almost a jog. They passed the fountain and the bench that they always sat on. The courtyard was empty again; everyone was already in Weston scrambling to class before the bell. Todd was pulling along Blaine like he was a little puppy dog on a walk. Blaine was having trouble keeping up. With only a minute left they were almost there. Blaine was at a sprint to keep up with Todd who was running. They approached the doors and Todd opened the door for Blaine. They were still running as they approached Blaine's first period class. Todd, like a total gentleman, opened the door for Blaine and shoved him in the room with all of his strength. He then sprinted down the hallway and disappeared into a classroom; just then the bell rang. They had made it by thirty second.

Todd and Blaine stepped into a rhythm during the school day. Todd would wait outside of every class for Blaine, and he would walk him to his next class. They would meet on the same bench for lunch every day and eat the same thing. Blaine always had a Caesar salad and coffee while Todd ate a grilled veggie wrap and a Coke. Everyone around campus whispered and gossiped that Todd and Blaine were dating. Wes, Adam, Shay, and Raiden were in charge of damage control and vowed to let everyone know that they weren't dating… _yet_. Although they were doing all they could, people still talked and would smile brightly when the two boys were together. They knew it, their friends knew it, and the school knew it; they were destined to go out, and it was just a matter of time.

At lunch, after they ate, they sat criss-cross-applesauce on the bench facing each other just goofing around. They had to be the cutest couple the boys passing by had ever seen. Some smiled at them, others giggled at them. The two were too preoccupied with themselves to notice them. Blaine and Todd sat holding hands and occasionally they would point out things about each other and their surroundings.

"Wes told me in Physics about your assignment for the Warblers. Are you gunna sing your dedication song to me?" Todd asked shyly.

"Of course! Who else would I sing it too! I picked the cutest little song, here!" Blaine pulled the lyrics to _Happy by Never Shout Never_ out of his bag and Todd read them over. It was a love song, which made Todd get butterflies in his stomach. There was an awkward silence that followed, because Todd was too choked up too say anything. He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the cheek. They just stared at each other in a trance. Then Blaine snapped out of it, rushing into another conversation.

"So I heard you playing your guitar this morning through the wall." Blaine said as he pushed a lock of Todd's hair out of his eyes. The walls to the dorm rooms were really bad when it came to blocking noise. He could clearly hear Shay playing his flute and Todd singing and playing his guitar through the wall. It didn't bother Blaine too much; he enjoyed his friend's music.

"Really?" Todd asked, turning a little red in embarrassment.

"Yea, you were pretty good, but I can give you lessons if you want. I mean I'm pretty amazing, but I guess I can lend some of my precious time and ability to teach you. You were rocking pretty hard; if enjoy the sound of dying cats!" Blaine pushed Todd's shoulder and laughed; he was totally kidding. The flirtatious giggling and pushing was a clear indicator that he wasn't trying to be mean, just flirty. Todd let go of Blaine's hands and sat upright facing the fountain. He was red again, but this time he was red in anger. Suddenly he exploded on Blaine; he stood up and started to scream,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He shook has fist and started to huff. If this was a cartoon, smoke would be billowing out of his ears. Blaine was totally bewildered as to why he suddenly started to act like that.

"Nothing Todd! God, stop screaming at me!" he said back looking nervous and afraid of what he was going to do next.

"No, you know what? Maybe I'll just leave you and your Godly guitar skills, because apparently I'm not good enough!" He started to stomp away. Blaine snatched up his bag and ran in front of him to stop him.

"Is this what you're mad about? I was just kidding, and I made it obvious that I was joking too!" Todd just kept walking. Again he ran in front of Todd

"You know what! How about you just not talk to me, and forget this! We're through! I can't believe I was going to ask you out!" Todd screamed louder than anyone Blaine had ever heard. Some boys in the court yard turned and stared at the yelling giant and the sobbing hobbit. Wes and Adam were walking out of the dorms to meet them when they saw what was happening. Wes and Adam saw how upset he was, so Wes followed Todd inside, and Adam ran to Blaine who was standing in the middle of the walkway, still in shock and still confused.

"What the fuck was that about!" yelled Wes as he pushed Todd into the wall, and pinned him to it.

"He just… it just got me so pissed.. and you know how mad I get when people… shit!" he screamed in frustration.

"What the hell happened Todd, you made the poor kid _cry_!"

"You know how I get when I get mad." He sighed. Todd obviously was pissed at himself. "He made fun of my guitar skills. You know why I'm so touchy about it, you know the sad, dramatic story behind it! It just brought back so many terrible memories. It just hurt, and I took it out on Blaine."

"Well what the hell did you do that for!"

"I don't know Wes, if I fucking knew I wouldn't have done that!" Wes let Blaine go, and they started walking towards the back door.

"Just don't bother the kid for a while. Being at the Warbler meeting will make it up to Blaine. Now let's head to class, the bell is about to ring."

Back outside Blaine had sunk to his knees sobbing almost as hard as the faithful day he decided to go to Dalton. He sat in the middle of the walkway with Adam sitting next to him trying to calm him down. Adam had texted Shay and Raiden to tell them to get their asses out to help him. They ran out to meet him, and they all sat on the pathway hugging and comforting him. It made them all upset that their friend who was so innocent was so broken. In that moment, they were all connected and the amount of love they were showing Blaine couldn't be measured. Blaine did stop sobbing, but there was still a small trickle of tears running down his cheeks for the rest of the school day, which was only lasting for two more periods. The poor kid was miserable, and his friends felt helpless.

"Hey Shay?" called Raiden as they walked together to Warbler practice. He wasn't part of the group, but he always walked with Shay there after school. It started back in the beginning of the school year, October to be exact. They were both new transfers, and they had trouble making friends since everyone knew each other by then. Wes was mentoring Raiden and Adam was mentoring Shay, so the two best friends planned for their sophomores to have a "play date". They instantly clicked and have been inseparable ever since. So many secrets were shared and so many feelings. Raiden didn't mind that Shay was a drama queen twenty-four-seven, and Shay didn't mind Raiden's problems.

"Yea Raiden?" Shay said as he smoothed back his dirty blond, layered hair. Raiden opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. He huffed loudly and hung his head low. He clearly looked like he was in some sort of distress, and Shay brought him close and hugged him tightly. Raiden's light brown hair tickled him nose, making him sneeze in a very high pitch manner *achooie*. Shay was always being teased by Raiden over his sneeze. Raiden started to laugh a little at the sneeze. "What's the matter, come on, you know you can tell me anything." They stared into each other's eyes, not in a flirty way bit in a brotherly way. They stood in the middle of the pathway, not even aware that they had stopped or that people were getting pissed at them for not moving.

"Shay, it's back, and it's worse." He grabbed his draw string bag off his back and took out a stapler. His hands were shaking as he lifted it up to show Shay. "I don't remember taking it. I just found it in my bag in Italian. I'm really scared Shay! The doctors promised that this medication would make it stop." The tears were now falling from his green eyes. Raiden was declared a Kleptomaniac four years ago after getting arrested for stealing something he honestly couldn't remember stealing. He had been put on many different types of medications to help, but none had. The doctors finally put him on a new drug, which promised to stop the stealing and stop the unwanted shame.

"Raiden listen to me." Shay took the stapler out of his hand and put it into his bag. "We are going to get through this, together. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be here for you and help you. Even if it means following you around and watching you all day." Tears started to fall now from Shay's blue eyes, he was scared for his friend.

"Um.. thanks Shay. Your honestly are the best person in the world!" he sniffled as he hugged him again. He wiped his nose on his blazer's sleeve. "Now let's go, I don't want you to be late for practice because of me." They finished their walk to the choir room talking about mindless nonsense. It was just the thing Raiden needed to get his mind off of the looming insanity in his brain.

"Actually, do you mind sticking around for practice? I want to sing you something special." All Raiden could do was smile as they headed into the room.

The choir room was filled with twice the normal amount of people. Today's assignment was to sing a song about your relationship to the other person. There were the boy's best friends, crushes, girlfriends, and one boy's boyfriend. Mr. Cooper stepped out of his office and into the room. He clapped his hands twice and everyone found a seat.

"Thank you all for coming today! As you know, singing to a specific person makes one sing with more passion and feeling. For all of you to practice this, I've had you bring someone special to sing to! Now let's get started." They boys proceeded to go, singing sappy love songs and inspirational song. Wes had begged Mr. Cooper to let Adam, Shay, Blaine, and himself go last. Todd needed time to calm down, so Wes didn't want Todd to miss Blaine's song. Adam, Shay, Raiden, and Wes were rooting for them to get together, so they tried to help them avoid more drama in their premature relationship than there already was.

Eleven of the fifteen Warblers had sang, and now it was Shay's turn. He handed the CD to Mr. Cooper, and stared right at Raiden.

"I know that you're going through a rough patch in your life, but I just want you to know, I'll always be here for you." Shay smiled and nodded to Mr. Cooper to start playing the track.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

A chorus of three claps, just like in the actual song, boomed out by the thirty or so spectators.

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D O A__  
><em>_It's like you're always stuck in second gear__  
><em>_When it hasn't been your day, your week__  
><em>_Your month or even your year but__  
><em>

Shay pulled Raiden's hand and they started to dance stupidly and jump around.

_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_When the rain starts to pour__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_Like I've been there before__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_Cause you're there for me too_

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight__  
><em>_You've burned your breakfast so far things are going great__  
><em>_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these__  
><em>_But she didn't tell you when the world__  
><em>_Has brought you down to your knees that_

_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_When the rain starts to pour__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_Like I've been there before__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_Cause you're there for me too_

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me__  
><em>_Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me__  
><em>_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with__  
><em>_Someone I'll always laugh with__  
><em>_Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear__  
><em>_When it hasn't been your day, your week__  
><em>_Your month, or even your year__  
><em>

Now all of the Warblers and their guests were up dancing like lunatics. Boys were twirling girls, and there was a group of boys who managed to find a clear spot to break dance. It was so bizarre but wonderfully amazing. It looked like they were in the title sequence for "Friends".

_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_When the rain starts to pour__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_Like I've been there before__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_Cause you're there for me too_

_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_When the rain starts to pour__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_Like I've been there before__  
><em>_I'll be there for you__  
><em>_Cause you're there for me too_

They all finished dancing by the time the music stopped; clapping cheerily as they made their way back to their seats. Raiden gave a big bear hug to Shay, and Raiden whispered,

"Thank you so much Shay. Now I know why you're my best friends."

"You're welcome! Now get your ass out there and find Todd. You have ten minutes, probably less.", and with that Shay went back to his seat, and Raiden ran out the door to find Todd. Raiden ran down the hallway when he had to stop because the tears were blurring his vision. Nobody had ever been so damn nice to him. All of his friends in his old school didn't fully understand his issues and disorder. Shay was the first person to sit down with him to get all of the information on his problems. He even took time to do a little bit of research on the internet to find out how to better help him. Raiden had to calm down and find Todd before it was too late.

"Very nice , it was very loving, and Raiden sure appreciated it! Now it's Mr. Rowe's turn." Mr. Cooper gestured to Adam to make his way up to the piano. Blaine tagged along like a puppy dog, guitar in hand. He pulled up a stool and Adam awkwardly stood in front of him.

"If it's ok with you, Mr. Cooper, Blaine is going to provide the musical accompaniment." Wes said in a very formal and mature way. Mr. Cooper gave them a thumbs up. "This song is for Wes. Even though he's a pain in the butt most of the time, he's like my brother and I love him. He makes me realize that even if things aren't going my way, in the end he'll always be there for me, no matter what." He smiled, and Blaine counted the beat and started strumming.

_Manage me, I'm a mess__  
><em>_Turn a page, I'm a book__  
><em>_Half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at__  
><em>_Laughed with, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless__  
><em>_And that should be enough_

_But I'm stuck in this fi'ng rut__  
><em>_Waiting on a second hand pick me up__  
><em>_And I'm over, getting older_

_If I could just find the time__  
><em>_Then I would never let another day go by__  
><em>_I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend__  
><em>_But it's gonna be my year__  
><em>_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere__  
><em>_And this is my reaction__  
><em>_To everything I fear__  
><em>_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

Even though the song was punk-rock, their acoustic version of the upbeat song was deep and emotional. There was so much depth to every word that everyone just stared in admiration.

_Make believe that I impress__  
><em>_That every word__  
><em>_By design__  
><em>_Turns a head_

_I wanna feel reckless__  
><em>_I wanna live it up, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless__  
><em>_Cause that would be enough_

_If I could just find the time__  
><em>_Then I would never let another day go by__  
><em>_I'm over, getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend__  
><em>_But it's gonna be my year__  
><em>_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere__  
><em>_And this is my reaction__  
><em>_To everything I fear__  
><em>_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

_This could be all that I've waited for__  
><em>_I've waited, I've waited for__  
><em>_And this could be everything__  
><em>_I don't wanna dream anymore_

_Maybe it's not my weekend__  
><em>_But it's gonna be my year__  
><em>_And I've been going crazy__  
><em>_I'm stuck in here_

_Maybe it's not my weekend__  
><em>_But it's gonna be my year__  
><em>_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere__  
><em>_And this is my reaction__  
><em>_To everything I fear__  
><em>_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here_

At the end of the song everyone gave a standing ovation, and Adam awkwardly bowed and walked back to his seat. He wasn't used to such warm reactions to his singing, so he just avoided it. Wes smiled at Adam as they passed each other on his way to the piano.

Raiden had ran around to every class room trying to find Todd with no luck. He was sprinting towards the dorms when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Three minutes until Blaine's on. You better get his ass here asap! ~ Shay_

He slid his phone back into his pocket and started sprinting again with even more speed due to the rush of adrenaline. He was running so fast that the fountain looked like a blur as he ran by. Thirty seconds later he was bursting through the dorm doors.

"Mr. Needleson, you're up!" Mr. Cooper cheered as Wes gave the CD to him.

"Well, this song is for Adam. He always brightens up my days with his childish high-jinks and he can always find a way to make me smile. Although this song has nothing to do with our friendship, All Time Low is his favorite band and this is his favorite song to dance to when he's procrastinating." He laughed along with the audience. The music started to play, and the words flowed out of his mouth.

_You've got me poppin' champagne__  
><em>_I'm at it again__  
><em>_Caught up in the moment__  
><em>_But not in the right way__  
><em>_I'm falling in between__  
><em>_Tearing up at the seams__  
><em>_We're just aiming to please__  
><em>_And aesthetics don't hurt one bit_

_So follow me down__  
><em>_Take this all the way__  
><em>_Any way you want to_

Adam now danced his way to his friend. He got down on his knees and pretended to play the guitar like Jack Barakat. Playing along with the charades, Wes pretended to sing into a microphone pretending to be Alex Gaskarth.

_Why don't you say so?__  
><em>_I think I'm caught in between__  
><em>_The nights and days fly by__  
><em>_When I'm lost on the streets__  
><em>_And my eyes, they despise you for who I am__  
><em>_Why don't you say so?__  
><em>_Why don't you say so?_

_You've got me thinking that__  
><em>_Lately I've been wishing__  
><em>_The television set would show me more__  
><em>_Than just a picture of the things I've grown to detest__  
><em>_I strip down my dignity__  
><em>_They can take all of me__  
><em>_But they won't ever take what I still believe_

_So follow me down__  
><em>_Take this all the way__  
><em>_Any way you want to_

Raiden flung Todd's door open. Todd was sleeping, face down in his pre-calculus text book. He pushed the sleeping boy out of his desk chair and he fell on the floor with a solid thud.

"What in fuck's name did you do that for!" he screamed at Raiden as Raiden started to pull him towards the door. He looked back at the tall boy who was still confused and slapped him across the face. Todd just gasped and pushed Raiden to the floor. He dusted himself off and started to scream at Todd.

"You're going to miss your boyfriend singing a song for you! You need to be there and we are lucky if we have two minutes, probably less!" Todd turned white.

"Shit I can't miss that!" They ran as fast as jets down the steps and out the door. He stopped at the bike rack and undid the lock that kept the bike tethered to the rack. He jumped on to the seat and practically screamed at Raiden, "Get on the back pegs!". He stood them on immediately and held on to Todd's shoulders for dear life and Todd peddled as fast as humanly possible to Westin Hall.

_Why don't you say so?__  
><em>_I think I'm caught in between__  
><em>_The nights and days fly by__  
><em>_When I'm lost on the streets__  
><em>_And my eyes, they despise you for who I am__  
><em>_Why don't you say so?__  
><em>_Why don't you say so?__  
><em>_Give up and let go__  
><em>_I'm just a boy with a dream__  
><em>_And you can take one look__  
><em>_As I fall in between__  
><em>_With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be__  
><em>_Why don't you say so?__  
><em>_Why don't you say so?_

Wes and Adam were still playing air guitar when Wes decided to pretend to play the drums like Rian Dawson. Adam couldn't help but laugh at his flailing arm. He decided to switch to playing base like Zack Merrick. It involved the same hand movements, except with less thrusting.

_I know, I know, I know__  
><em>_That there's a place for me somewhere out there__  
><em>_I know, I know, I know__  
><em>_That there's a place for me somewhere out there_

_Why don't you say so?__  
><em>_I think I'm caught in between__  
><em>_The nights and days fly by__  
><em>_When I'm lost on the streets__  
><em>_And my eyes, they despise you for who I am__  
><em>_Why don't you say so?__  
><em>_Why don't you say so?__  
><em>_Give up and let go__  
><em>_I'm just a boy with a dream__  
><em>_And you can take one look__  
><em>_As I fall in between__  
><em>_With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be__  
><em>_Why don't you say so?__  
><em>_Why don't you say so?_

As the group clapped and whistled for them, they bowed together and laughed at their messed up uniforms and hair. They continued to play their air guitars back to their seats.

"Last, but certainly not least by any means, Mr. Anderson." Blaine made his way up to the front again, and sat on his stool patting his blue acoustic guitar nervously. He looked around the room to find Todd, but he was nowhere in sight. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, which almost made him start crying again. Adam, Wes, and Shay saw his heart breaking and looked at each other, and silently agreed that they were going to make Todd pay.

"Well… um … this song was for Todd but he isn't here right now … I don't know why but yea … He really helped me to find my way here at Dalton. He's responsible for introducing me to the people who are now my family; Raiden, Shay, Adam, and Wes" the boys all smiled brightly at Blaine as he mentioned them. " I was going to sing 'Happy' by Never Shout Never, but I'm changing the song choice at the last second." He pulled up a music stand and shuffled the music onto it.

"Shit this isn't good!" shrieked Adam.

"What do you think he's changing it to?" said Shay like a worried parent.

"Whatever it is, Todd's defiantly going to regret not being here." Wes sighed and he started to bite his lip in anticipation.

"Shit, this is going to be a song filled with angst and heart break!" Shay said as he hid his eyes behind his fingers, too scared to watch.

_Should I write myself out of the history books__  
><em>_And mark a place in time for every chance you took?__  
><em>_Don't get me wrong,__  
><em>_I know you've got your life in place__  
><em>_I've yet to take the hint, someday__  
><em>_I'm sure I'll get the picture__  
><em>_And stop waiting up_

_When it all comes down__  
><em>_To a sunrise on the East Side,__  
><em>_Will you be there to carry home__  
><em>_The remains of my wasted youth?__  
><em>_This wasted time on you__  
><em>_Has left me shaking in waiting,__  
><em>_Shaking in waiting for something more_

Todd peddled past the fountain, which was the midway point. He was just so mad at himself that he was going to miss the song. This only made him peddle faster.

_Tonight is alive with the promise of a street-fight,__  
><em>_And there's money on the table__  
><em>_That says your cheap shots won't be able__  
><em>_To break bones__  
><em>_I've yet to break a sweat__  
><em>_I'll make your past regret its future__  
><em>_Here's to you_

The emotion was so raw, and so filled with hurt that everyone automatically sympathized with the boy who was suffering from a broken heart. The three friends sat teary eyed over how Todd was torturing such a gentle soul.

_When it all comes down__  
><em>_To a sunrise on the East Side,__  
><em>_Will you be there to carry home__  
><em>_The remains of my wasted youth?__  
><em>_This wasted time on you__  
><em>_Has left me shaking in waiting__  
><em>_For something more_

_Make all of my decisions for me__  
><em>_I've never taken the fall for deceit__  
><em>_I'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing__  
><em>_The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like..._

_Make all of my decisions for me__  
><em>_I've never taken the fall for deceit__  
><em>_We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing__  
><em>_The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like this_

Todd didn't have time to chain up his bike when they arrived to Weston Hall. He charged through the set of automatic doors, Raiden was still screaming like a girl. The rubber tires on the bike now spun faster as they hit the marble flooring. Around a corner at the end of the hallway they finally reached the choir room. Todd got off the bike, leaving Raiden and the bike to fall to the floor, and rushed inside the room. The trio of friends just looked up at Todd and sneered. Adam slid his fingers across his neck to show that he was dead meat. He noticed instantly that those weren't the lyrics that or music that Blaine showed him at lunch. He was screwed.

_I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing__  
><em>_The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing__  
><em>_For more than just a moment of truth between the lies told__  
><em>_To pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back__  
><em>_I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing__  
><em>_The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here, keep me here_

_When it all comes down__  
><em>_To a sunrise on the East Side,__  
><em>_Will you be there to carry me home?__  
><em>_The remains of my wasted youth,__  
><em>_This wasted time on you,__  
><em>_Has left me shaking in waiting__  
><em>_For something more_

Blaine did notice that Todd walked in during his performance, but didn't acknowledge him. He passed him on the way back to his seat and said,

"Just don't talk to me. I guess I was wrong about you. Wes, Adam, Shay and Raiden are kinda pissed at you for making me cry and get so upset. And just to warn you, just by the way they keep giving you the death stare, I'm not responsible for what they do to you."

Once Blaine was back at his seat, Adam, Wes, Shay, and Adam gave him a group hug and tried to comfort him. Everyone clapped for him, but their clap was softer, and comforting. Mr. Cooper stood up and clapped enthusiastically.

"My, my, my Mr. Anderson, I do believe that was the best performance today! Now if there are no more singers…" Mr. Cooper was cut off by Todd, who rushed up to the piano and grabbed the spare guitar.

"Now Mr. Cooper, even though I'm not part of the Warblers as of two years ago when I resigned, may I please sing a song for Blaine?" He said, sitting on the same stool Blaine sat on. Mr. Cooper gave him a curious look then replied,

"Um… sure … as long as you make it quick."

"All I want to say is that I'm really sorry that I screwed up." He looked at Blaine, but he was staring at the floor while all of his friends were comforting him.

_I fucked up, I never meant it so much__  
><em>_It's been so long since I did you wrong__  
><em>_This is my best way to say sorry__  
><em>_So I'm sorry__  
><em>_I can't take my mind off what I've done_

_I could never answer you when you called__  
><em>_Because you're way too understanding__  
><em>_Don't forgive me__  
><em>_You always forgive me__  
><em>_I've done wrong, you did right, right, right._

_I could never answer you when you came round__  
><em>_Because when I fall down you're still standing__  
><em>_I celebrate and you celebrate and we celebrate 'cause we meant to be best mates__  
><em>_we haven't talked in so long because I did you, because I did you wrong_

_All I can say is I messed up__  
><em>_And displayed no trust__  
><em>_I've been acting stupidly and well,__  
><em>_You've got the word distractful to your face but that's OK__  
><em>_'Cause you have good reasons in this case to give me that face__  
><em>_And I will be sentimental 'cause I've been a prick and you say__  
><em>_'God Stefan why d'you treat me like a dick?'_

_I have never been there for you lately__  
><em>_So you have the right to use the bad language__  
><em>_I could never answer you when you call__  
><em>_Because you're way to understanding_

_I celebrate and you celebrate and we celebrate because we're meant to be best mates__  
><em>_We haven't talked in so long__  
><em>_Because I did you, because I did you_

_I celebrate and you celebrate and we celebrate because we'll always be best mates__  
><em>_We haven't talked in so long because I did you wrong_

_So I don't, I don't, I really know why I had to lie, had to lie, 'cause even when I, I make a promise I usually keep my endings tight_

_I could never answer you when you called _

_How could I ever answer when talking to me is all you do?_

_because you're way too understanding._

_I celebrate and you celebrate and celebrate because we're meant to be best mates__  
><em>_We haven't talked in so long__  
><em>_Because I did you wrong_

_I celebrate and you celebrate and celebrate because we'll always be best mates__  
><em>_We haven't talked in so long__  
><em>_We haven't spoken in so long__  
><em>_We haven't talked in so long__  
><em>_Because I did you wrong_

The audience clapped a little, but they were a little confused as to why the ex-Warbler had just barged in and sang an apology song to Blaine. Mr. Cooper dismissed everyone and they fled the room. Blaine walked out surrounded by his support group. None of them gave a second look at Todd except for Raiden who mouthed "We're gunna come for you later." and walked out. Todd sat down in the empty room crying. He had just messed up his own happiness and pushed away the boy he loved. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach as Blaine's last, hate filled words infested his brain. _Just don't talk to me. I guess I was wrong about you…_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Sorry it's so depressing. I swear that when I did my outline there wasn't a huge fight and Blaine really was going to sing Happy by Never Shout Never. This characters just run rampant when I write and they tell me what's going to happen instead of the other way around. If there is too much sappiness, they go off and have a fight and mess up my vision. Blaine, Todd, Shay, Adam, Wes, and Raiden are an evil group of boys who force me to change my story, but it's worth it! This came out better than my outline, so I'm happy!

_I just scared away all my readers... great!_

Shout outs to:

vicgirl831 and littlelostsheep, they help me to be a better writer and are loyal fans! :) Love you guys!

**_P.S. ENJOY BORN THIS WAY TONIGHT FOR THE WHOLE 90 GLEEKIN MINUTES!_**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

Ok, so just so you're warned, this story is 25% drama, 25% fluff, and 50% lyrics.

Songs: _Can't Stand it by Never Shout Never ~ Too Much by All Time Low ~ Trouble by Never Shout Never ~ About A Girl by The Academy Is... ~ Love Like Woe by The Ready Set ~ Happy by Never Shout Never_

**_Please listen to the songs before beginning to read!_**

ENJOY!

More notes after...

* * *

><p>It had been three days of Blaine sitting in his bed not talking, not eating, not talking, not living. He was just so depressed and shaken up from the fight he had with Todd on Tuesday that he couldn't function. The man had single handedly tore his heart to shreds, leaving Blaine incapable of being happy. Adam, Wes, Shay, and Raiden all felt bad for their friend, and despised Todd for treating him like that. The group of boys tag teamed, and someone was with Blaine at all times. Even though he wouldn't talk to them they would sit there and do homework or study. All four of them walked Blaine to and from class and Warbler practice. The last thing they wanted was him having to face Todd alone. Since it was a Friday and they were all free, they decided to all meet up in Blaine's room to hang out. They all sat in a circle on the floor, passing around bags of gummy worms and chips. Adam sat transfixed on his lap top.<p>

"What the hell are you doing Adam? You've been attached to that computer for the last day!" Raiden yelled.

"… Um… nothing…" he turned red and buried his face further into the screen. Wes sighed and pushed Adam.

"If you all must know, he has a virtual girl friend." Everyone laughed except Adam who turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Look who's smiling!" squealed Shay as he pointed at Blaine who couldn't stop laughing.

"Well something as crazy as that could only make me laugh." He kept laughing. Everyone was a little happier, because finally Blaine looked like his old self and he was talking again too.

"Shut up guys! She's really nice!" Adam hissed.

"Well what's her name?" Blaine asked still giggling.

"Um… well I'm not too sure. Her username is Littlelostsheep, but that's all I know." Everyone just stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait so you don't even know her name? Do you know anything about her?" Raiden asked.

"… I know she loves to write fan fiction and love to read it … and she's really sweet … and …" he was drowned out by the boys laughing and making fun of him. Adam was losing his temper and started to scream, "Well I don't see anyone here in relationships!" Blaine turned white and his smile quickly did a one-eighty. Tears started falling from his huge hazel eyes and he ran into the bathroom.

"Good job! You made B cry!" Wes yelled at him. Shay got up to check on Blaine, but Wes motioned for him to sit down. "Shay, just don't even bother. He needs to deal with this on his own for now. And for your information Adam, I'm with Victoria for almost a year now!" he huffed. Adam was his best friend, and expected him to know that.

"And I'm hopelessly single. That's fine by me, there isn't any girl who could handle my craziness." Raiden said as he picked at his finger.

"Don't say that! There must be someone, I mean if not you can always date a computer!" Wes replied, and the room filled with laughter.

"Knighting Gale, what about that girl you took on a few dates… Adrianna was it?" Adam inquired from behind the computer screen.

"Yea but she was terribly … bossy and fucking expensive! I mean, I know my parents are rich and all, but I only get $100 allowance for the month. If that bitch thinks she's going to order a $25 lobster plate every time we go out, then she has another thing coming. I think it's just better that I avoid her." Shay looked obviously agitated.

"Well, we'll just stay single together!" Raiden said as he put his arm around Shay and smiled at him. Just them a knock was at the door. They all approached the door and opened it. Todd was standing there, looking just as distraught and disheveled as Blaine. His eyes were still puffy from crying and his hair was messy from running his fingers through it. Before Todd could talk, the boys started talking.

"He doesn't want to see you." Shay said with bitchy face.

"Neither do we!" Screamed Raiden as he tried to slam the door shut. Wes caught the doors and tried to be rational.

"Now boys, be civil. We'll deal with him later." All of their faces lit up at that thought, and Todd gulped.

"Leave… now!" Adam yelled and slammed the door in Todd's face as he tried to say something. They all nodded at each other happily and plopped back down onto the floor. Blaine opened the door a little, and poked his head out.

"Who was that?" he inquired with tears still in his eyes.

"It was Todd, but we told him to leave." Wes said as he got up to hug him. All the boys followed and smushed Blaine in the middle of their love fest. "We didn't want him bothering you."

"Well I need to talk to him sometime soon. I mean, I can't avoid him forever. I think I may still love him, and this isn't a feeling that just stops!" he said pushing his way out of the hugs. They boys just followed him and tackled him in another group hug shouting words of comfort and encouragement.

Todd was pissed that he got the door slammed on him. It was bad enough that the boy who loved didn't want to see him, but now his friends didn't want to see him either. He turned red in anger as he stomped back to his room. He slammed the door, causing the shoe rack to fall, and kicked over a stack of books. He had no idea how to talk to Blaine when he wouldn't even let him talk. His eyes then rested on his guitar in the corner of his room.

"…_bingo_!" he thought as he scooped up the guitar and walked back into the hallway. He sat himself a foot away from the door and began playing. The boys all released from their hug when they heard the music. They just stared at the door, a little confused. "Now Blaine, I know you and the guys don't want to see me, and that's cool. I totally understand! But at least hear me out. I mean every word." He strummed a little faster and a familiar song was forming note by note. The boys on the other side of the door all sat down in front of the door listening. Blaine was sitting an inch away from the door with doe eyes, knowing the song instantly.

_Baby, I love you__  
><em>_I never want to let you go__  
><em>_The more I think about,__  
><em>_The more I want to let you know__  
><em>_That everything you do,__  
><em>_Is super fucking cute__  
><em>_And I can't stand it_

_I've been searching for__  
><em>_A girl that's just like you__  
><em>_Cause I know__  
><em>_That your heart is true_

_Baby, I love you__  
><em>_I never want to let you go__  
><em>_The more I think about,__  
><em>_The more I want to let you know__  
><em>_That everything you do,__  
><em>_Is super-duper cute__  
><em>_And I can't stand it_

_Let's forget,__  
><em>_And run away__  
><em>_To sail the ocean blue__  
><em>_Then you'll know,__  
><em>_That my heart is true_

_Baby, I love you__  
><em>_I never want to let you go__  
><em>_The more I think about,__  
><em>_The more I want to let you know__  
><em>_That everything you do,__  
><em>_Is super-duper cute__  
><em>_And I can't stand it_

_You, you got me where you want me__  
><em>_Cause I'll do anything to please you__  
><em>_Just to make it through__  
><em>_Another year_

_You, I saw you across the room__  
><em>_And I knew that this is gonna__  
><em>_Blossom into something beautiful.__  
><em>_You're beautiful._

_Baby, I love you__  
><em>_I never want to let you go__  
><em>_The more I think about,__  
><em>_The more I want to let you know__  
><em>_That everything you do,__  
><em>_Is super-duper cute__  
><em>_And I can't stand it__  
><em>_No I can't stand it__  
><em>_No I can't stand it__  
><em>

Blaine huffed, his emotions were jumbling around in his head, heart, and soul. He got up, grabbed his guitar and sat down again in front of the door. The group of boys were all silent, but they were so fascinated in the duo.

"So what did you think?" Todd asked nervously.

"You want to know what I think! Here's what I think!" he said sarcastically as he started to strum the opening guitar solo.

_I admit, I miss seeing your face babe,__  
><em>_And being alone is starting to take its toll,__  
><em>_I'm cold and it's getting old,__  
><em>_I admit, I should have made some changes.__  
><em>_We were so smothered in love,__  
><em>_We didn't have a chance to come up for air_

_What a waste, where did the time go?__  
><em>_Where did our minds go? I don't know.__  
><em>_What's this place? Where did our home go?__  
><em>_We won't know, I don't know._

_Too much of anything is too much,__  
><em>_Too much love can be too much,__  
><em>_We had too much time, too much us,__  
><em>_So we fought like tomorrow was promised__  
><em>_Too much, too much, too much, too much__  
><em>_Much, much too much_

_I admit, I'm still watching the days go by__  
><em>_And sleeping alone is starting to break me down.__  
><em>_It's cold, but I should have known.__  
><em>_I admit, I made a few mistakes, babe,__  
><em>_We were so caught up in love,__  
><em>_We didn't have a chance to come up for air..._

_What a waste, where did the time go?__  
><em>_Where did our minds go? I don't know.__  
><em>_What's this place? Where did my heart go?__  
><em>_We'll never know, I'll never know..._

_Too much of anything is too much,__  
><em>_Too much love can be too much,__  
><em>_We had too much time, too much us,__  
><em>_So we fought like tomorrow was promised__  
><em>_Too much, too much, too much, too much__  
><em>_Much, much too much_

_I need to find a reason to feel,__  
><em>_Like everything was meant to be let go,__  
><em>_Take it slow, 'cause I can't be on my own._

_Too much of anything is too much,__  
><em>_Too much love can be too much, __  
><em>_We had too much time, too much us,__  
><em>_So we fought like tomorrow was promised__  
><em>_Too much, too much, too much, too much__  
><em>_Much, much too much_

"So yea, that's how I feel." Blaine said as he wiped a stray hair out of his face. A small tear fell from Todd's eyes as he started strumming again.

_I'm in trouble__  
><em>_I'm an addict__  
><em>_I'm addicted to this girl__  
><em>_She's got my heart tied in a knot__  
><em>_And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse__  
><em>_I can't stop calling her__  
><em>_She's all I want and more__  
><em>_I mean damn__  
><em>_What's not to adore?_

_I've been playing too much guitar__  
><em>_I've been listening to jazz__  
><em>_I've called so many times__  
><em>_I swear she's going mad__  
><em>_And that cellular will be the death of us__  
><em>_I swear, I swear_

_And__  
><em>_Ooh, o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_I'm running my mouth__  
><em>_Just like I got her__  
><em>_But I surely don't_

_Because she's so__  
><em>_Ooh, o-oh, o-ooh__  
><em>_Rock 'n roll__  
><em>_And out of my league__  
><em>_Is she out of my league?__  
><em>_Let's hope not_

_I'm in trouble__  
><em>_I'm so cliché__  
><em>_See that word just wears me out__  
><em>_Makes me feel like just another boy__  
><em>_To laugh and joke about_

_But even worse__  
><em>_I can't stop calling her__  
><em>_I love to hear that voice__  
><em>_And honestly__  
><em>_I'm left with no choice_

_I've been playing too much guitar__  
><em>_I've been listening to jazz__  
><em>_I called so many times__  
><em>_I swear she's going mad__  
><em>_And that cellular will be the death of us__  
><em>_I swear, I swear_

_And oh__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, o-ooh_

_I'm running my mouth__  
><em>_Just like I got her__  
><em>_But I surely don't_

_Because she's so__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, o-ooh__  
><em>_Rock 'n roll__  
><em>_And out of my league__  
><em>_Is she out of my league?__  
><em>_Let's hope not_

_And oh__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, o-ooh_

Blaine's heart was thumping right out of his chest. The boy he loved still loved him and wanted him back. He turned to his friends, and Shay mouthed "Play hard to get!". Blaine knew the perfect song.

_One song about a girl__  
><em>_I can't breathe when I'm around her__  
><em>_I'll wait here every day__  
><em>_In case she'll scratch the surface__  
><em>_She'll never notice_

_I'm not in love__  
><em>_This is not my heart__  
><em>_I'm not gonna waste these words__  
><em>_About a girl_

_Last night, I knew what to say__  
><em>_But you weren't there to hear it__  
><em>_These lines, so well rehearsed__  
><em>_Tongue tied and over-loaded__  
><em>_You'll never notice_

_I'm not in love__  
><em>_This is not my heart__  
><em>_I'm not gonna waste these words__  
><em>_About a girl__  
><em>_I'm not in love__  
><em>_This is not your song__  
><em>_I'm not gonna waste these words__  
><em>_About a girl_

_To be loved, to be loved__  
><em>_What more could you ask for?__  
><em>_To be loved, to be loved__  
><em>_Everyone wants__  
><em>_To be loved, to be loved__  
><em>_What more could you ask for?__  
><em>_To be loved, to be loved__  
><em>_Everyone..._

_I'm not in love__  
><em>_This is not my heart__  
><em>_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_I'm not in love__  
><em>_This is not my heart__  
><em>_I'm not gonna waste these words__  
><em>_About a girl_

_I'm not in love__  
><em>_This is not your song__  
><em>_I'm not gonna waste these words__  
><em>_About a girl._

"So now you don't like me anymore?" Todd said giggling," Well then Mr. Anderson, this song should win you back!"

_Woah-oh,__  
><em>_Woah-oh_

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable__  
><em>_But I'm finding now loves unreliable__  
><em>_I'm giving all I got to make you stay__  
><em>_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard__  
><em>_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star__  
><em>_And I might drive myself insane__  
><em>_If those lips aren't speaking my name_

_Cause I got some intuition,__  
><em>_Or maybe I'm superstitious__  
><em>_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down__  
><em>_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission__  
><em>_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?__  
><em>_How could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe__  
><em>_Woah-oh__  
><em>_Girls got a love like woe la-da-da__  
><em>_I kinda feel like it don't make sense__  
><em>_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again__  
><em>_Loved so strong, then you moved on__  
><em>_Now I'm hung up in suspense,__  
><em>_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car__  
><em>_Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,__  
><em>_Can I keep up with her pace?__  
><em>_Kick it into gear when I see that face_

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one__  
><em>_That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun__  
><em>_And I can't get caught in the rain__  
><em>_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_Cause I got some intuition,__  
><em>_Or maybe I'm superstitious__  
><em>_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down__  
><em>_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission__  
><em>_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?__How could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe__  
><em>_Woah-oh__  
><em>_Girls got a love like woe la-da-da__  
><em>_I kinda feel like it don't make sense__  
><em>_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again__  
><em>_Loved so strong, then you moved on__  
><em>_Now I'm hung up in suspense,__  
><em>_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

_Cause we only have one life__  
><em>_The timing and the moment,__  
><em>_All seem so right__  
><em>_So would you say you're mine?__  
><em>_Would you say you're mine?_

_She's got a love like woe__  
><em>_Woah-oh__  
><em>_Girls got a love like woe la-da-da__  
><em>_I kinda feel like it don't make sense__  
><em>_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again__  
><em>_Loved so strong, then you moved on__  
><em>_Now I'm hung up in suspense,__  
><em>_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

"Oh Todd! You're too much!" Blaine's smile was the bright enough to light up the whole Dalton Academy. They boys behind him could do nothing more than giggle and smile at how cute the two were. Even though they weren't in the same room their love was smothering. "I think you've earned the song I was going to sing to you on Tuesday." He motioned to Shay who stood up, grabbed his flute which he brought everywhere, and started to accompanied Blaine's guitar playing.

_You make me happy whether you know it or not__  
><em>_We should be happy, that's what I said from the start__  
><em>_I am so happy knowing you are the one__  
><em>_That I want for the rest of my days, for the rest of my days__  
><em>_Through all of my days_

_You're looking so cool, you're looking so fly__  
><em>_I can't deny that when I'm staring you down right dead in the eye__  
><em>_I wanna try to be the person you want__  
><em>_The person you need, it's hard to conceive__  
><em>_That somebody like you could be with someone like me_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine__  
><em>_The grass is greener on the other side__  
><em>_The more I think, the more I wish__  
><em>_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

_You're looking so fresh, it's catching my eye__  
><em>_Why oh, why did I not see this before__  
><em>_The girl I adore was right in front of me__  
><em>_And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye__  
><em>_And ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine__  
><em>_The grass is greener on the other side__  
><em>_The more I think, the more I wish__  
><em>_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

_On the good, the bad, the ugly__  
><em>_The smiles, the laughs, the funny__  
><em>_Or all the things we put each other through__  
><em>_It's for you, for you, for you_

_You make me happy whether you know it or not__  
><em>_We should be happy, that's what I said from the start__  
><em>_I am so happy knowing you are the one__  
><em>_That I want for the rest of my days, for the rest of my days_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine__  
><em>_The grass is greener on the other side__  
><em>_The more I think, the more I wish__  
><em>_That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce_

Todd couldn't control himself anymore. He just wanted to hold Blaine so tight and promise him the world. He opened the door and hugged Blaine. Adam was busy looking at his computer, Wes gasped, and Shay and Raiden were giggling and squealing over them. Blaine pushed himself onto Todd and their lips instantly locked. Todd and Blaine both had a shocked expression when their lips first met, but every nano-second that passed their confidence and passion grew. The boys coughed and the lovers separated instantly, both red in the face.

"Baby Blaine's first kiss!" cooed Shay "Quick Raiden, grab the camera!"

"Already ahead of you!" giggled Raiden as he pulled out his cell phone and teased the couple who were now holding hands.

"You two are so lucky you made up! We were actually planning to kick Todd's ass tomorrow." Chirped Adam, still clicking away on the keys.

"Well we are just glad that you two are happy again!" Wes said as he smiled at them.

"Now Todd, even though we just established how much we like each other, I still want to take things slow." He said to Todd with a serious face, even though he was trying not to smile at Todd.

"Baby steps, I remember, and sure I understand." He kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"That means that you probably won't get a kiss like that for another few days." He teased with a wink. The other boys all pretended to gag.

"If you guys keep being this sweet then we'll all get cavities!" cried Adam.

"Please get a room, like really, I think Shay is dying from all the cute!" Raiden joked as Shay pretended to flop around on the floor and die. In that moment everything was ok. Adam had his girlfriend, no matter what his friends thought. Wes had peace in the group again. Shay and Raiden were closer than ever. Finally, Todd and Blaine were back together and closer than ever before. Even though this was their second fight, something told Blaine that that was it. They were finally out of the woods and now they could enjoy their honey moon period in peace. Blaine snuggled into Todd's shoulder and whispered,

"I'm so glad that you're mine again. Promise me this time that you won't go breaking my heart." All Todd could do was smile and kiss Blaine's soft lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Someone asked for more fluff, well here it is!

I thought the idea of a song fight was so cute and totally them!

So someone had said (a friend) said these chapter are too long! I mean, ugh. She also said that the story is going too slow! BUT IT'S NOT... or is it? Can you review (or message me) and tell me if it is? I want to modify this story to get more reader, because I don't have too many.

**_Thank you so much for reading! Please tell friends, and promote the story vis Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, e-mail, local pigeon, or you're owl._**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, I'm S.C. the author of this fic!

Well it's been a crazy week! I've joined my first RP and some other personal things got in the way of me writing.

This chapter is super short because... it is part of a three episode arc. It's necessary in my opinion! Oh, and I'm spoiling you guys even more because the 2nd part will be uploaded Friday, and the 3ed part will be uploaded Monday. This means that you will be getting 2 chapter this week and 2 next week! :)

Enjoy the story and review!

More notes after:

* * *

><p>Everything was right in Daltonland these days. Blaine and Todd had been going steady, without any hiccups, for the last two weeks. Adam and his internet girlfriend were also going "steady", but that's a little hard to believe since it was all over the computer. Raiden and Shay were hard at work trying to get Raiden's situation under control, and all of the peace and quiet made Wes happy. It was Thursday, and like every day after Warbler practice they were sitting in a circle in Blaine's room. Crumbs from their snacks and empty coffee cups were scattered everywhere, and Blaine was getting annoyed. His face flushed in anger.<p>

"You guy are such pigs! Do you know I've been get ants from all of the crumbs? Seriously, clean up after yourselves!" the hobbit screamed as he threw cupcake wrappers into the trashcan. Todd couldn't resist how cute his boyfriend looked when he was angry. Todd, still sitting down with his legs folded, hugged the boy's legs rendering him helpless to his affection. Blaine just patted Todd on the head and bent down to kiss him on the lips softly. "Now can you let me go?" he cooed at his boyfriend. Todd didn't listen to his request, and instead scooped him into his arms, cradling him like a baby in his lap. The other boys looked at them and pretended to gag.

"Please, please, please get a room!" Raiden squealed as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Blah, come on! Do you want me to vomit rainbows and glitter all over your carpet?" asked Shay sarcastically as Raiden laughed at him.

"Stop being so cute!" joked Wes as he pushed Todd's shoulder playfully. Adam peered from his computer screen for two seconds to stick his tongue out at them before returning to the computer. "Adam, please tell Miss Littlelostsheep that you have to go, and join us here in the real world." Demanded Wes. Adam looked up from the screen and shot him a look. "Really Adam, now!" With that Adam typed a little bit and then shut the laptop. There was a knock on the door, and Raiden got up to open it. A short girl appeared in the door way. She was quirky looking; kinda like she had stepped out of a story. She was five feet tall, as skinny as a skeleton, and had black shoulder length hair that had random streaks of different colors.

"I brought you guys these!" she said as she held out a pack of freezey pops. The boys eye lit up at the sight of the ice in plastic wrapping. They came from a drug store, but they were staples in all of their childhoods.

"Gosh Stella you're too kind." Todd said cuddling with Blaine.

"Did you really have to bring them more food to litter my room with?" Blaine laughed as he grabbed his freezey pop from the girl who was handing them out.

"Blaine, I live to make your life a living hell, you should know that by now!" she teased with a wide smile on her face. The gap in between her teeth made her smile a thousand times cuter. Shay was in a trance, transfixed on Stella. He wasn't sure if he liked her or if he just thought she was beautiful. Stella held out a freezey pop to Shay, but he didn't notice due to his trance like state. She coughed to get his attention, and he snapped back to reality. He turned candy apple red as he looked up at her and took the freezey pop. She giggled and finished handing them out.

"Sis, do you have to come here and bother me and my friends! Don't you have friends at your school to bother?" Adam hissed at his younger sister. Stella and Adam were a year apart, Stella was younger, but they looked like identical twins.

"First of all they are my friends too Addy! The girls at Crawford Country Day don't like me. They are all work and no play, but you guys are fun to be around!" She said shimmying herself into a spot between Shay and Raiden, separating the two best friends. Raiden scowled at her and Shay busted into laughter. "Sorry! Am I interrupting your flirt fest?" she said as she noticed the face Raiden was making at her. They both turned red and yelled,

"No!" They clearly were embarrassed, so no one dared to laugh at them. Shay and Raiden shared a look and turned even redder ans they scootched away from each other. The group just continued to eat their freezey pops, not noticing their little interaction.

"So whatcha doin' this weekend Stella Anne?" Wes asked. He was very formal and called her by her full name which no one did. Her face lit up; she loved to talk.

"Well Wessey Boo, I have nothing planned for this weekend, what about you love?" she inquired. Wes turned red at the nickname, he didn't like any nicknames but Stella's was the only exception. Stella was the most bubbly and loving person in the world. Shay just stared at her with googely eyes, and Raiden kept glaring at him.

"Todd and Blaine are joining Victoria and I on a double date to Hardigan's Grill tomorrow, if you can get a date we would love for you to join! The same goes for the rest of you guys!" he invited. Todd and Blaine shook their heads agreeing with smiles on their faces. Her eyes scanned the room, and they landed on Shay who was obviously staring at her.

"Shay and I will join you guys!" she giggled as Shay turned grey.

"Wait, what…. Um sure, I guess!" he cheered. His eyes flickered from Stella's beautiful blue eyes to Raiden who sat next to him with a small frown on his face. All of the other boys would have thought he was ok, but Shay knew that he wasn't.

"If we sit near an outlet, I'll come with my darling!" Adam said hugging his computer.

"I'll just go stag, it's fine, really. I've become used to it lately." Raiden huffed as he opened another freezey pop. Shay just hugged his upset friend, and a smile slowly grew across Raiden's face.

"I guess it's settled. Everyone meet here at 7:30 so by the time we walk into town it'll be 8." Todd announced as he got up and grabbed his beloved a blanket off of his bed.

"And I'll make reservations for the … nine of us?" Blaine said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm pretty sure LLS doesn't need a seat!" Shay shouted. Since Adam still didn't know Littlelostsheep's real name, all the boys, except Wes, started to call her LLS.

"Nope, just an outlet." he chimed in and he grabbed a bag of jelly beans off the floor and started shoveling them into his mouth.

"Ok, ok! I'm making reservations for the eight of us." Blaine said as he dialed the number. The pleasant small talk between Stella and the boys continued until 7:00 pm when Blaine and Todd kicked them out to "clean up", which defiantly meant a make out session. What they all didn't know was that "clean up" meant actually cleaning up. Blaine hated a messy room. As soon as the last boy left, Blaine pulled out the vacuum and trash bags. Todd couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Todd?" he laughed too.

"It's so cute how OCD you are over the tidiness of your room. It's fine, we all clean up and vacuum this time. I'm sure you don't need to vacuum again!" he said as he took the vacuum out of his boyfriend's hands. "Honey, really it's fine." He reassured Blaine as he kissed him on the cheek and rolled it into the closet. Blaine sighed and sat on his bed and wrapped himself in his red fleece blanket.

"Todd?" he cooed. Todd poked his head out of the closet.

"Yea boo?" he cooed back. He walked over to the bad and sat down with Blaine. He wrapped his long arms around him, and kissed him on his hairline.

"Are we ever going to go on a date by ourselves? Our past two dates have been with Wes and Victoria. I mean I love being with them and all, but I want to go on a date, just the two of us." He asked as he rested his head on Todd's shoulder. They had been on two dates with the other couple; one date was dinner at an Italian restaurant, and the other was a seafood restaurant.

"Oh… um really, hell yea! How's next Saturday? My band has a gig this Saturday, so I can't. I was only suggesting double dates because you wanted to take this slow, but if you want to speed up we certainly can!" he winked at Blaine. Their lips locked instantly, as if connected by magnets. The kissing started slow, but then turned into a hot frenzy. Kisses were being thrown back and forth from lips, to cheeks, to jawlines and necks. The last time they had kissed like this was when they first made up two weeks ago, but this kiss was filled with much more lust and love. Todd started to put his hand under Blaine's shirt, and Blaine pulled away instantly and ran off the bed. Todd was a little confused over what had happened, but Blaine's look said it all. "Oh shit, sorry Blaine! You're just too damn hot that I couldn't control myself." he said as he rushed over to Blaine to comfort him with a hug.

"I can see that, but even though I want to move a _tad_ bit faster doesn't mean that you're getting into my pants Todd Baker. Now I do forgive you, I am pretty damn hot," he winked at Todd, "but I think it's best you leave now." He said as he opened the door for Todd. He kissed Blaine's warm forehead and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

Ok, so don't go and hate on Todd for his... slip up... I mean Blaine is super hot!

I enjoy the fact that some of my non-Glee loving friends have started to read this and they enjoy it! The OCs are what make this story special.

Anyone love Stella Anne? She's me in fic form! hahahaha!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, I'm S.C. the author of this fic!

Well it's been a crazy week! I've joined my first RP and some other personal things got in the way of me writing. Plus I promised you another part of the arc for today. I'm currently sitting in my friends basement with my laptop writing this so I don't break my promise. Ugh, sorry this is up so late, but it was either late or not at all!

This chapter is super short because... it is part two of a now FOUR episode arc. The 3ed part will be uploaded Monday, and the forth uploaded Wednesday. This means that you will be getting 2 chapter this week and 2 next week! :)

**_Special shout out to for being such an amazingly nice person._**

Enjoy the story and review!

More notes after:

* * *

><p>The group met up in Charleston Hall's grand foyer waiting for Blaine and Todd. They all stood around holding hands with their dates and engaging in small talk. Adam sat huddled in a corner with his computer while everyone socialized. Raiden went over to sit with him, and put his head on Adam's shoulder.<p>

"Do you ever wish that she was yours? Like really yours, like here with you in Westerfield?" he asked looking at the sweet message that was being typed by Adam.

"Yea, yea I do, every day. Do you wish that he was yours?" Adam asked, his fingers quickly sliding over the keys on the key board. Raiden turned white and started to sweat as he uttered a response.

"Wait what?"

"Shay, do you ever wish Shay was yours?" Adam asked again with a little smirk on his face. His eyes still kept staring at the computer.

"What in the actual fuck are you talking about?" Raiden questioned as he sat straight up and buried his hands in the sleeves of his navy cardigan.

"Come on Raiden, I see the way you look at him. I mean, I think I'm the only one who picked that up." Adam giggled, using a free hand to punch his shoulder playfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Raiden spit out as he curled up into a ball. He was dying of embarrassment.

"Sure…" Adam said as he closed the laptop and tucked it into his messenger bag. "Well, here comes Blaine and Todd, let's go!" He grabbed Raiden's hand and dragged him to his feet. Todd and Blaine descended down the staircase hand in hand. Blaine's skinny jeans, Converses, and red v-neck perfectly matched Todd's dark washed jeans and celery green cable knit sweater. Blaine hugged Stella and Victoria before checking his watch.

"Ok, it's 7:32 gang! Let's head out!" he cheered as he led the group out the door. They strolled through the streets in two line; the partners walked hand in hand. Blaine and Todd lead the group, then Victoria and Wes, followed by Shay and Stella, and Raiden and Adam trailed along in the back. Stella hit it off quite well with Victoria who was wearing a springy light blue dress. Her hair was wavy, golden, and shoulder length. Every time she would share a glance with Wes her blue eyes shined like a pool in the sun. She was shy and polite, just like Wes, but Stella was determined to break her out of her shell.

"Wessie Poo here is a very lucky man to have a girlfriend as pretty as you!" she complimented Victoria. Both Wes and Victoria turned as red as an apple.

"Um… why thank you Stella Anne. He makes it a point every day to tell me how pretty I am. Some days he rants on and on about it." She giggled. Wes kissed her on the cheek and resumed his conversation with Blaine about the Warblers. Shay turned around to start a conversation with Raiden, but he kept ignoring Shay and fumbling with his phone. After a few failed attempts to talk to Raiden he gave up and continued to flirt shamelessly with Stella. He figured if Raiden was jealous that he had a date, he'd rub it in a little more. He kissed Stella on the cheek and looked back at him; Raiden just met his glare with a sadness in his eyes and then looked back down at his phone.

_ "Wait why is he so sad? Shit, I shouldn't have done that, wait is he going to cry? "_ Shay thought. Right as he said that a fat tear rolled down Raiden's pink cheek. Shay let go of Stella's hand and held Raiden in his arms. He wiped the tear away and whispered in his ear,

"Raiden, we need to talk later. I promise." He kissed Raiden's forehead before leaving him and rejoining Stella. Stella understood how close the two were and thought nothing of the little kiss, but to Raiden that kiss meant the world to him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

Blah oh my gosh, I never planned for anything to happen with Shay and Raiden, but I had a dream a few days ago and they were... married... yea they rule my life. Ok so I'm shipping them as Shayden.

Victoria is actually modeled after my friend Vicgirl813, and LittleLostSheep is a loyal reader of mine! Check then out!

_**Wanna check out my Karofsky RP Blog? Come and visit me, maybe ask him a question! (just take out the spaces between the period.) dave-karofsky23. tumblr. com**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

New chapter WEDNESDAY! (Super duper short, so please please don't hunt me down and kill me! It's action packed, which should make up for it... I mean it's not panda coffee work, but enjoy anyway... grrr I'm missing Hawaii Five Oh for you guys!)

Enjoy and Review.

More notes after:

* * *

><p>They all sat in the booth leafing through the menu talking. Everyone was engaged in conversation. Shay and Stella sat holding hands as well as Wes and Victoria. Blaine and Todd were cuddling at the end of the booth while Adam fiddled with his computer. Shay sat in the middle of all of the lovers hating his life and glaring at how happy Shay was with Stella.<p>

"Why don't I get wifi here!" Adam complained hitting buttons on the key board furiously.

"Adam, this isn't a cyber cafe, now put the computer down." Raiden prompted his friend as he took a sip of coke.

"No!" screamed Adam clutching the computer tight to his chest.

"Then, just put it on your lap and join the real world please." negotiated Wes putting one hand on his shoulder and the other one intertwined with Victoria's

"Fine!" sighed Adam as he placed the computer in his lap. Blaine looked around with wide eyes.

"This is such a nice place!" he said, very impressed with the decor.

"It's amazing, seriously everything is so good. Right Raiden?" Shay asked, trying to get the upset boy to talk.

"Um sure..." he said distracted.

"So, how did you and Wes meet?" Stella asked excitedly.

"We literally bumped into each other in the library here in town. He was a gentleman and helped me up, and he hasn't left my side since." she said resting her head on his chest.

"That's too cute! How did you meet Blaine Todd?" she inquired with her wide grin with the gap in the middle.

"I was assigned to show him around when he first got here three weeks ago. One thing led to another and we got to this point. Isn't that right, darling? " he cooed with a wink.

"Well, there has been one mental breakdown and a terrible fight, but we've been in the clear for the last two weeks!" Blaine kissed Todd's cheek and giggled. A frail looking man in his early twenties walked up to their table with a scowl painted on his face.

"_Faggots!_" he said staring straight at Todd and Blaine.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Todd yelled untangling himself from Blaine and stood up, beating his fist on the table.

"_You heard me you queers!_" he said, pulling out a pocket knife. Blaine and the girls squealed in terror. He lunged toward Blaine who was on the end. Wes and Raiden got up and grabbed the guy from behind.

"Hold my laptop!" Adam yelled as he forced it into Stella's hands. He ripped the knife out of his hand and put it on the table. Todd hit the guy square in the jaw causing him to bleed and spit out a tooth. The man picked him self up off the ground and got in Todd's face.

"Call me and my boyfriend a queer or a faggot again and I will first make sure that I hit you so hard that you die, and then we will come and make out on your grave. Now get out of here!" he screamed. The man snared at him, and then left as suddenly as he came. Everyone crowded around Blaine who was bleeding.

"Shit, babe, are you ok?" Todd cried kissing the wound. It was a little scratch that had bled a little.

"Let's go back to campus, shall we?" Wes said trying to calm Victoria down.

"We can order Chinese to the room!" Stella cheered clapping.

"Sounds good to me. Baby, can we just go?" Blaine said clinging to Todd, tears running from his eyes.

"Sure, let's go everyone." Todd gestured for them to follow and they all left quickly to get back to Dalton.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>TBC<span>_**

_Didn't see that coming did you?_

_Part 4 of the arc on Wednesday!_

**P.S. HI HALEY! :P**

**So review below and please keep supporting me and helping me along! :]**

**Pass this on to friends through tumblr, twitter, facebook, or e-mail. Please spread the word.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

New chapter! This was supposed to be up an hour ago... but things got out of hand.. you'll see! :)

Enjoy and Review please!

More notes after:

* * *

><p>The group practically ran back to Dalton, still traumatized over what had just happened. Raiden and Shay were missing from the group, but they understood why. Todd fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked his dorm room for them. Everyone piled in and plopped down on the coach and floor. Todd, who was carrying Blaine, laid him down on the bed. He stood over the crying boy kissing the wound again.<p>

"Why do people have to be so ignorant! This is why I left Albawan… fuck why here?" he sobbed trying not to get blood on his shirt. There was a small scrape running from the crook of his arm to his forearm. It hadn't bled much, but everyone had treated it like Blaine had his arm hacked off. Todd swept the hair out of Blaine's eyes and wiped away a few tears that were still perched on his cheek.

"Sweet heart, this isn't the same thing. You have us to fight for you. And I'm not leaving your side, so you'll never be hurt again. I mean I think I hurt that guy a hundred times worse than he hurt you!" he smiled at Blaine, and Blaine giggled a little.

"The guy had it coming! Wait… where's Shay and Raiden?" Blaine panicked, trying to get up. Todd put his hand on Blaine's shoulder telling him to lie down.

"They stayed back to call the police. We all wanted to make sure the guy gets arrested for what happened." Wes said sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled Victoria onto his lap.

"It's considered a hate crime because of the language he used against you." Victoria added with a small frown.

"Plus you have us as witnesses, oh and I recorded the audio on my computer. I have it from the second he walked up to the table with that look on his face." Adam said proudly showing group the labeled file on his desktop.

"Aaaaand if I do recall, hate crimes are punishable by jail time here in the good state of Ohio!" cheered Stella putting her cell phone to her ear and reading a menu. She walked to the other side of the room to order the Chinese food she promised.

"Ok, good! He needs to go to jail!" said Blaine sniffling. He had stopped crying and now was being Doctor Todd Baker's patient. Todd went into his night stand drawer and took out a small first aid kit. Everyone bursted into laughter. Stella turned around and angrily told them to be quiet, putting her finger over her lips. The group on the other side of the room stuck their tongues out at her and continued to laugh a little quieter.

"You're laughing now, but this is why I have one! You never know when someone's gunna be injured!" he chucked while cleaning off the dried blood on Blaine's arm. "Now babe, this may sting a little…" he said rubbing a napkin with hydrogen peroxide over the scrape. Blaine winced a little over how much it burned at first, but a few kisses on his jawline from Todd silenced him. Todd took out two boxes from the kit. "Ok, do you want Power Ranger band-aids or do you want Princess ones?" he asked holding up the boxes for him to see.

"Can I have a princess one? Oh and make sure it's Belle! She's my favorite cause she's the only one who was an independent woman. She didn't need a man to know what she wanted." Blaine said like he was an expert on the princesses. They all sat giggling and telling funny stories to cheer up Blaine until the food showed up. Stella passed around the take-out boxes to everyone. Blaine was feeling much better now.

"Adam, do you still have 'Elf' in your computer? I think it's just what this little party needs!" he laughed trying unsuccessfully to use a pair of chopsticks to eat his fried rice. Adam looked up from his laptop and hit a button on the side of his computer. A disc slid out the side and he handed it to Blaine.

"Here you go my dear!" he said, his mouth filled with sesame chicken. Todd took the disc and popped it into the dvd player. They all sat huddled, munching on their Chinese food. Todd and Blaine were intertwined against the head board, and Wes and Victoria mirrored them against the end of the bed. Stella sat on the floor leaning against the bed with Adam next to her clicking away on the keys of his computer.

"I really love you guys. I'm so glad I transferred here!" he whispered, trying not to ruin the movie. The rest of the group screamed words and terms of endearment before returning their attention to Buddy the Elf running around New York City.

* * *

><p>Back in town Shay and Raiden had called the police, who had in turn arrested the man on hate crime charges. They would all have to go to his trial because they were witnesses. The two boys didn't care, they were just glad to have gotten justice for their friend. Shay and Raiden walked back home in almost complete silence. The only noises in the night time that surrounded them as they walked were cars that passed on the street. Shay was worried for his best friend considering everything that had happened with his kleptomania. It was getting worse and Shay had single handedly nursed him to back to his old self. Well, at least the Raiden that he knew while he was doing well on his medication. He knew it wasn't the medicine he needed, Raiden needed a friend, or maybe someone more. Shay took out his spare room key to Raiden's room and unlocked the door. The moment that they were both inside, he locked the door again from the inside.<p>

"Raiden, what's the matter with you tonight?" he inquired staring straight at the boy. Raiden just flopped onto the bed face down. "So you aren't going to talk to me? I see how this is going to be! You're jealous of me and Stella, you're jealous of me!" he screamed losing his temper. Raiden stood up, tears running down his face, and pushed Shay out of the way to unlock the door and open it a little bit. He took a deep breath and started talking rapidly.

"The only person I was jealous of tonight was her Shay! You're such a goddamn fool!" Raiden screamed pulling at his hair. Shay got a little confused.

"Why would you be- oh, oh shit Raiden!" he screamed starting to cry too. "Oh my god Raiden, I'm so sorry! I had to go and rub it in too, shit!" Shay punched the wall putting a nice sized dent in the drywall. "You wanna know what? I did like you too, trust me I did, but you had a thousand girls all over you, I just gave up. Do you remember that party? We were both drunk and we kissed, well I was hoping and praying I wasn't just a drunk mistake but now I guess I'm not because you're finally saying this and hell!" Shay said frazzled as ever. He usually spoke with all the eloquence in the world, but the news reduced his IQ to zero. Raiden pushed himself against Shay, closing any space between them. His lips met Shay's and their lips locked with a white hot passion. Shay fell into the kiss, running his hair fingers through Raiden's hair. Raiden pushed his against the door, causing it to slam shut. He didn't care if people heard them, he was in love and nothing could bother him. Kisses were being exchanged at a rapid speed. Shay started to kiss down the other boy's neck, which drove Raiden wild.

"Better than Stella?" Raiden whispered into Shay's ear while nibbling on it a little.

"So much fucking better…God Raiden…" he managed to utter as Raiden slid Shay's shirt over his head, throwing it on the lamp causing it to fall and break. Shay threw Raiden on the bed while still kissing him. Raiden, being the player he was, slid his hands into Shay's back pockets. Shay's eyes went wide and he smiled a seductive smile. Raiden pushed Shay off of him and to his feet. He bit his lip and winked as he found Shay's shirt and threw it at him. "Damn Raiden. You know I gave up smoking, but I may have to take it up again…" Shay said breathless. Raiden giggled and opened the door for the other boy.

"Have fun breaking all of this to Stella Anne! Oh, and text me later!" he giggled evilly and he shoved Shay out the door and quickly locked it.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiit…" Shay uttered shirtless and dumb founded in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>TBC<span>_**

_Didn't see that coming did you? Yea, this is so late because Raiden and Shay had a little too much fun..._

**P.S. HI HALEY! :P and Littlelostsheep!**

**So review below and please keep supporting me and helping me along! :]**

**Pass this on to friends through tumblr, twitter, facebook, or e-mail. Please spread the word. PLEASE!**


	14. Deleted Scene: Chapter 13

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

I've been neglecting Littlelostsheep and her internet romance with Adam, so just for you guys, a deleted scene from Chapter 13!

Confused about what I'm talking about? Read from the beginning silly! I don't know why you're starting here!

Enjoy and Review please!

More notes after:

* * *

><p>Adam stared at the screen intently. His girlfriend, LittleLostSheep, and him were having a sweet conversation. Stella sat next to him sighing at Adam who would make little squeaks and noises every time he got a new IM. She was ecstatic to be watching Elf with the people she loved while eating Chinese food, but her brother was pissing her off.<p>

"Addy, mind if you shut your yap? I'm trying to watch the movie..." she whined at a whisper. Adam looked up at here and smiled.

"Wanna see what we are talking about?" he offed, sliding closer to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and peeked at their conversation.

"Sure." Adam started to type again.

_Babe say hi to Stella, my sister! ~ _He typed, adding a picture of him and his sister hugging that was taken at a family vacation a year ago.

_Hi there Stella Anne, nice to finally meet you! ~_ LittleLostSheep typed with a smile across her face. She had heard so many stories about her. The computer back light illuminated her perfect sun kissed skin and added a special kind of twinkle to her hazel eyes. Her flowing wavy black hair draped over her shoulder and beautifully framed her face. She stared out the window. New Jersey was such a bust. It was pouring and grey all day, but with her baby on the other side of the keyboard it didn't matter.

Stella stretched her arms out and clicked the keys.

_Likewise LLS! Thank you so much for making my brother so happy! ~_ She smiled, snuggling closer to Adam.

_I try my best! Babe, what was that thing you were trying to show me? ~_ Littlelostsheep asked with an obscene amount of butterflies in her stomach.

Adam pulled up a video file from his computer and added it to the IM.

_Here it is! ~_ Adam added. "Stella, this is what we were doing all afternoon, me and the guys..." he smiled, double clicking on the video. A movie screen popped up and the boys appeared on a stage.

* * *

><p>"Hey there beautiful! So I wanted to sing you a song, so here we go!" Adam cheered in his Dalton blazer. He turned to Blaine, Todd, Shay, and Wes who were sitting on tools around two microphones. Adam pointed to Raiden who was conducting the student band and he conducted the band to start. Adam took his place center stage and started to sway to the music.<p>

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_  
><em>I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track<em>  
><em>Talk myself in, I talk myself out<em>  
><em>I get all worked up, then I let myself down<em>

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
><em>I came up with a million excuses<em>  
><em>I thought, I thought of every possibility<em>

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_  
><em>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
><em>I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck<em>  
><em>Wherever you are, whenever it's right<em>  
><em>You'll come out of nowhere and into my life<em>

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
><em>And, baby, your love is gonna change me<em>  
><em>And now I can see every possibility<em>

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
><em>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<em>_  
><em>_And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get_  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_They say all's fair_  
><em>In love and war<em>  
><em>But I won't need to fight it<em>  
><em>We'll get it right and we'll be united<em>

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
><em>And being in your life is gonna change me<em>  
><em>And now I can see every single possibility<em>

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
><em>And I'll work to work it out<em>  
><em>Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get<em>  
><em>Than I get, than I get, than I get<em>

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out_  
><em>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>Yeah, I just haven't met you yet<em>

_I just haven't met you yet_  
><em>Oh, promise you, kid<em>  
><em>To give so much more than I get<em>

_I said love, love, love, love_  
><em>Love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>  
><em>Love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>Love, love<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

Raiden cut off the band and Adam hopped off the stage to get closer to the camera.

"Did you like that? Cause you'll like this even better! My parents agreed to send down the private jet to get you and bring you here to Ohio. Whenever you want too! Isn't that great? Okay, well I love you, bye!" he cheered blowing a kiss to the camera.

* * *

><p>The video ended and the screen went black and Stella smiled.<p>

"You really love her don't you?" she giggled.

"Yea I do, I really really do." Adam blushed, turning candy apple red. A new IM message popped up.

_Really Adam? That's too amazing! I'm sitting here crying right now. I love you so much Adam ~ _Littlelostsheep replied. Adam squealed very loudly and in a shrill voice. The rest of the gang shushed him, and Stella and Adam sat on the floor dying of laughter and happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>So review below and please keep supporting me and helping me along! :]<strong>

**Pass this on to friends through tumblr, twitter, facebook, or e-mail. Please spread the word. PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 14

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

Okay so sorry! Big things have been happening in my real life (because I do have a life outside of here, as little as it is) so I didn't get to write as much.

So, as a gift... 2 part ark! This is part number 1. Just cause I like writing arks... don't judge me!

Enjoy and more notes after~

* * *

><p>After the ordeal with Shay, Raiden walked to Todd's room with cookies he had in his room and a few movies. Shay had a knot in his stomach. He had to tell Stella as soon as possible. If he didn't then he was going to be eaten alive. He let himself in, greeting them all and showing the gifts he had to offer. No one asked what happened in town, and Raiden wasn't going to mention anything about it either. They greeted him happily and popped in one of the movies he brought, <em>Inception<em>. Raiden decided to sit on the other side of Adam, which was far enough from Stella. Shortly after, Shay showed up. He paused the movie and started talking.

"Stella I can't keep secrets, I hooked up with Raiden. There, so I'm guessing we're over, I mean if we ever were a thing." Shay blurted out running his hand through his hair nervously. Everyone just stared at him in shock.

"What the fuck Shay?" Raiden screamed. He pounded his fists on the floor. "What in fuck's name are you doing?"

"Wait…" Stella snorted. "You thought we were a … a thing?" She was laughing so hard that she had trouble talking.

"Possibly? I don't know." Shay just looked at the ground with red embarrassed cheeks.

"Can we get back to the whole 'I hooked up with Raiden thing'?" Todd asked, eager to get more details.

"Called it! You all owe me five bucks!" Adam cheered, holding up his hand. Everyone but Shay and Raiden pulled out their wallets and handed Adam the five dollars happily. Raiden was getting even angrier and he clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

"The fuck? You all were betting on us getting together?" Raiden screamed, but no one paid him any attention.

"Aww can we double date?" Victoria asked messing up Raiden's hair.

"No we weren't. I just love to flirt and mess with guys. I don't like serious relationships." Stella said, still laughing.

"Oh… Okay then…" Shay murmured picking at his fingers. He was so embarrassed that he caused such an commotion over nothing.

"I'm so happy for you too!" Blaine added with a smile.

"I'm fucking out of here!" Raiden yelled, picking himself up off of the floor and stormed towards the door.

"No wait." Shay called, lacing his fingers into Raiden's. He took a deep breath and licked his chapped lips.

"Raiden, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" asked Shay with all the confidence in the world. He held both of Raiden's hands, swinging them back and forth.

"Y-yes, Shay I'd l-love to." Stuttered Raiden who was blushing so hard it looked like someone had splashed him with red paint.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" cheered Stella and Adam in unison. It didn't matter whether they did cheer them to or not. In that moment it was only Shay and Raiden together. They were all they had and all they needed, and right at that moment they wanted each other's lips desperately. Their lips came together slowly but once they did they kissed with all the passion in the world. They had one very long kiss, with little nips and nibbles shared on the lips. The lips finally released each other, and they sat down to watch together with Raiden practically sitting in Shay's lap. Everyone continued to watch the movie, but they kept an eye on the couple.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

Todd was getting ready for a gig that he had that night. Over the last few weeks Violet Twilight had gotten more popular and they were allowed to use Dalton's gymnasium as a venue. He had been running around all day with Blaine, making sure that everything was perfect. The lights had been dimmed in the gymnasium, a merch table was set up, and Adam had set up a concession stand for student council. After a long day, it was finally time for Todd to get ready for the actual concert. He had just gotten dressed when a knock came from the door.

"Babe, I don't know why you knock, it's always open." Todd called, putting on his vest. Blaine walked in laughing.

"I knock because what if you were naked or something, plus it's polite."

"If I was I was naked, I wouldn't have minded you walking in…" winked Todd, combing his hair.

"You're such a pig!" joked Blaine. He walked over to the bathroom were Todd was standing and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know but you can't resist me." Smiled Todd, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Oh shut up!" Blaine punched Todd in the arm and plopped down on the bed, laying down. Todd finished getting ready and snuggled with Blaine. He laid down next to him face to face. Todd put his long arms around Blaine's slender hips and he held him close.

"How's your arm doing?" Todd cooed, kissing up and down the cut that was made by that maniac homophobe. Blaine was still upset about it, but he couldn't show any other emotion buy happy. He was safe in Todd's arms were nothing could hurt him.

"Well, Dr. Todd Baker did an amazing job taking care of me. I think he did a better job than my boyfriend, actually." He laughed kissing Todd's jaw. Even laying down, Blaine was always shorter.

"Good, I'm glad it's doing well. And you're not complaining about it hurting, so it's not infected." Todd said, shifting himself so he became the big spoon and Blaine became the small spoon. He held Blaine so close that they were on the verge of turning into one person. Blaine sighed contently as his boyfriend placed small kisses on the back of his neck and behind his ear.

"How do you know so much about this kinda stuff?" Blaine inquired, moving his hands to grasp Todd's which were clasped near him waist and inner thigh.

"I trained to be an EMT last summer, it's something that I really wanted to do." He smiled, as Blaine reinforced his soft touch on his thigh.

"That's amazing." Blaine said kissing Todd's soft cheek sincerely.

"Nothing special, really. I had to take a lot of boring classes. But yea, I also know how to give CPR, want me to show you?" Todd rolled around so he had Blaine pinned to the bed.

"Surely!" Blaine winked at him. Their lips met slowly, and right as they were going to collide, Blaine pulled away and rolled out from underneath him, heading for the door. "Come on doofus, you're going to be late. Let's go!" he called, walking into the hallway without waiting for Todd who was in shock.

"You're such a tease you little bitch!" he yelled as he fixed his shirt and closed the door to his dorm. The taller boy jogged to meet Blaine, and he laced their fingers together.

"Well I guess I do my job well then." Blaine giggled as they walked down the grand stair case and opened the glass door for them.

"Yes babe you do an amazing job sexually frustrating me to no end." Todd groaned. He pulled Blaine closer to him.

"Speaking about that, how's the fan girls? I mean I wanna prepare myself." he sighed looking up at his red haired boyfriend.

"They are your regular, run of the mill groupies. They try to 'turn me straight with their lovin' but I just kinda runaway to chill with Adam and the guys. The ones that don't know I'm gay think I'm single, and the ones that know I'm gay think that I'm eligible. It's pretty funny actually." Todd laughed, a little pink in the cheeks from embarrassment.

"The last time I checked, you are anything but single Mr. Baker. Here, let's show them exactly how taken you are." Blaine said in an irresistible whisper. He threw Todd against the brick wall behind him as Todd pulled him with him. Blaine worked quickly, kissing down Todd's neck and sucking on a spot right in the middle of his neck. After a few groans and happy yelps from Todd, he pulled away to reveal a huge purple hickie on Todd's neck. Blaine then pushed him against the brick again and walked away in peals of laughter. Todd stood there blinking and flabbergasted.

"Wow… B-Blaine… wow." he stuttered before running to join Blaine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

Thanks for reading!

Remember to review! (The anonymous review is on, so now FF members and non members can review!)

Sooooo a lot happens! Shayden is official now and we see more character development within the group. Also, Blodd (yea thats Todd+Blaine) get a little bit flirtier and cuter!

Literary analysis time ~ I love how the story started with it's primary focus on Blaine, but as more characters are added to his life the focus broadens to Blaine as well as the other character's plots and story lines. I love it! :P


End file.
